A Special Force
by HartesContent
Summary: Post OG2 - Georgie Lane and Elvis Harte encountered each other again - they did not expect it nor can they deny their love. A sort of missing scenes piece - there had to more to that ending...
1. Chapter 1 Do You Love Me?

**I began this story after OG2. I felt there was more to Elvis and Georgie's relationship at the end of the series than was presented. The tender intimacy that Georgie shared with Elvis in the ambulance led me to believe she didn't just switch that off and leave him at the hospital…unfortunately, I abandoned the story but would like to restore it … likewise I felt their "reunion" in OG3 would have gone a bit differently…..(maybe a different story).**

 **Anyway….I do not own these characters. They are the creation of Tony Grounds. I am simply borrowing them to live and thrive in my fictional universe. I hope you enjoy….feedback is most welcome! Thanks for reading !**

" **A Special Force"**

 **Chapter 1**

" **Do You Love Me?"**

Beneath a cloudy sky she pulled into the car park eyeing a spot just around the corner. A light sprinkle of rain danced on the windshield and the wipers quickly dashed them away.

Georgie parked the car and turned off the wipers. She sat back and shut the car engine down.

How many times had she been to this place? Manchester Hospital, for a training session here and there or to meet Jamie. Neither of those was true today. Georgie peered out the windshield, watching beads of rain form on the black hood. She inhaled a deep breath and savored it. Not so much for the partial relief it did to settle her nerves, but the air carried a familiar scent. Elvis' scent lingered in the small cabin of the car. A myriad of memories flooded her mind as she took in another breath and closed her eyes…

" _Do you love me?"_

" _You know I do…"_

" _And you would do anything for me?"_

 _.."Yes!"_

Georgie opened her eyes and stared at the droplets accumulating on the windshield like all of the emotions that were assaulting her one by one. She did not ask Elvis to leave her alone. She asked him to neutralize Abu. He kept his promise and put his own life on the line to do so. He could not have completely known how Abu would react to his confrontation, but that was Elvis.

He was brave but impulsive. He did not back down and was the most determined bastard she ever knew. He was handsome and funny and oh how she had missed him. She leaned her head back against the cushioned rest. "Oh Harte, what you do to me," she whispered to herself. Suddenly a car door slammed closed next to her and she was abruptly startled out of her thoughts. The noise made her heart race and she rubbed her hands together to collect her composure. She laughed then, reminding herself that she was still recovering from her ordeal in Kenya. Every sharp noise reminded her of gun fire. She decided that she had better get going. Spanner had texted her well over an hour ago informing that Elvis had been moved out of intensive care and to a general patient room. She was to meet Spanner in the waiting room. Georgie collected her purse and zipped her jacket closed. She looked around the interior of the car remembering the last time she was there sitting next to Elvis, going along on a "mission" with him. Her heart flipped in her chest.

As she approached the entrance to the hospital she began to wonder if she would run into Jamie.

"Oh shit," she said under her breath, "I hope I don't see him." It was two days since the demise of their wedding. She was fairly confident that Jamie would have nothing to do with her hence forth, considering his abrupt withdrawal from her in the cemetery. She understood how he felt.

A part of her could find reason to forgive Elvis, knowing she turned around and did the same thing. Of course she talked to Jamie afterward. Elvis went MIA. But now she knew Elvis stilled loved her, had always loved her in fact. She walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Shortly the door opened and she was on her way to the third floor. The elevator door opened and she could see the waiting room just across the hall. Spanner was standing in the doorway but had his back to her. He probably heard her approaching because he turned around just as Georgie said, "Hey Spanner." He smiled at her. "How is he?" she said. Spanner gestured for her to sit on the couch. They were alone in the room. "He's been here about an hour. Sleeping most of it. I think they still have him pretty doped. But he knows he was moved. He asked about you Georgie." "What did you tell him?" she asked. "I told him you were coming," Spanner responded. Georgie smoothed her hair away from her face then looked down at her hands. She was not able to make eye contact with him.

Spanner stared at her hard. Georgie kept her head down, studying her hands in her lap. He ducked his head lower hoping to make eye contact. Eventually Georgie looked up at him quizzically. "He loves you," Spanner said. "Just like that then?" she quickly replied with palms up and hands pleading. "He gave me up!" she said. Spanner sat back and smiled softly. "No Georgie, he never gave you up. He thought you would give him up. But I didn't say that," Spanner said with a smile but then looked at her hard. "Why would I have given him up? Huh? I loved him. I wanted to marry him. I never thought I would marry anyone!" she said, standing and pointing down the hall. Georgie caught herself from shouting, "he changed all of that! Why would I reject him?" She stood there, eyes pleading and brimming with tears. Spanner wiped a hand across his face and stood up. "He didn't think you'd accept him knowing about the baby," he said finally. Georgie was about to burst and Spanner held up his hands. "I know, I know, it sounds mad and he knows he handled everything badly. With Debbie, with you…" he said gently. Georgie ran a trembling hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "It should have been my decision about whether I'd accept him with a baby. Not his," she finally said, her voice weary. Spanner moved toward her and placed his hands beside each of her shoulders and said, "Look, you're right. He knows that. A day has not gone by that the Boss hasn't regretted what he did. Now you can make your choice. If you love him, then tell him. If not, and you have an ounce of feeling left for him, put him out of his misery." Georgie just looked at Spanner. Her mind was reeling from her emotions and outburst. Hearing these words from a man who would not break a confidence, who she knew was one of Elvis' closest friends; she began to feel the truth in all of this. She wiped the tears away that slowly began to trickle down her cheeks. Spanner gently massaged her shoulders saying, "We never had this conversation Georgie," and gave her a knowing look. Georgie chuckled softly and her eyes darted to him as she said, "you lads are unreal! Is everything with you four classified?" Spanner gave her a crooked smile and said, "I can't answer that." Georgie reached down and snatched her purse from the couch, "oh bloody hell!" she said. "What room did you say he was in?" she said as she pushed her hair back.


	2. Chapter 2 But You're Here Though

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and I appreciate the wonderful comments.**

 **It's obvious that Elvis stole my heart and I want to continue his story with Georgie. I reject that he died in OG3. I think Elvis and Georgie's relationship was deeper and epic beyond the ending of OG2. My universe is not necessarily going to align with the original. Those two characters were brought to life so brilliantly by the actors who portrayed them – that to let them end as a couple is beyond tragic. Thanks be for fan fiction.**

 **Chapter 2**

" **You're Here, Though, Aren't Ya?"**

As Georgie walked slowly down the hall she felt confused by her feelings. The heavy dark cloud that had formed around her heart two years ago felt like it was receding. A part of her felt anxious and frightened, the other felt warm and secure. She hardly noticed anything around her except for the movement of other people passing by her. She kept hearing Spanner saying, "He loves you. He thought you would give him up…." The images of Elvis' raw emotion on the balcony that night in Mombasa re-played in her mind. She flushed remembering how she went to him then and they both cried. Being the only comfort they had for one another in two years' time. Her chest constricted. Heaven help her, she was still in love with him. Fourteen. Fifteen. Room 315. "There it is, or better, there he is," she said to herself. As she neared the door she noticed it was partially closed and again brushed her hair back with her hand. Cautiously she peered inside, gently knocking and pushing the door open. The only person in the room was Elvis. He was lying on his back in bed asleep. Georgie slowly and softly neared the bed. His head was turned away from her. Dark hair fallen forward over his eyes. A white sheet covered him to mid chest. His breathing was slow and regular evident to Georgie that he was in a deep sleep. An intravenous line was present in his left arm and she looked at the bag to see what was being administered. All the while her eyes darted over him. She wanted so much to look at his bandage and wound. Georgie was tempted to lift the sheet and have a look, but decided if she were caught, well, to say she would be embarrassed was an understatement. And, she did not want to contend with Elvis being amused by the whole thing. She opted instead to check his pulse. Each time her fingers and hands touched him she knew he could awaken at any moment. But touching him only drew her heart closer.

Georgie sat down next to the bed. She reached for Elvis' hand to hold. She was soon affected by his warmth. She looked at his face. Then she began to study his hand in hers. Turning it over, gently brushing her fingers against his. Her face felt warm as she remembered the moments he touched her with those hands. How gently and sensuous he was. A stark contrast to the hardened SAS Commander who was uncompromising on missions. Georgie rotated the pad of her thumb over his knuckles and smiled. She was whisked away from her musings when a nurse came into the room to check the intravenous. "Still asleep I see," the nurse said. "Yeah," Georgie replied with a half-smile. The nurse went on, "He was in quite a bit of pain before they moved him so I'm not surprised that he finally took the narcotic." "Yeah, he's stubborn that way," Georgie said. "Hmmm," the nurse said and as she left the room said,"Well, let me know if anything is needed." Georgie thanked her then looked at Elvis and shook her head.

Elvis felt like he was floating. The water was calm with an intermittent ripple. He just wanted to keep moving, floating, and not knowing where or why. His throat felt parched. The numbing feeling was slowly dissipating and he could hear voices but could not understand what was being said. He thought he heard Georgie's voice so he tried to concentrate on that sound. "Was she alright"

He thought. She had kissed him, "I think she did," he thought. "I was dreaming" he said out loud, but it was more like a whisper. He could remember kissing her hand? The sweet taste intoxicating his thoughts. "Not a dream," he said out loud again. This time his voice was stronger. Georgie looked at him. Squeezing his hand she said, "What did you say?" Elvis felt her caress and returned the grip. That he actually could feel her hand caused him to massage her fingers. "Yes this is real," he thought. Georgie stood up to get closer to him, as she continued to hold his hand and with the other touched his shoulder. "Elvis," she said softly. With that he opened his eyes but they were not focused. He was looking toward the window. Georgie gently squeezed his shoulder. Elvis turned his head toward her but seemingly did not recognize her. "Elvis", she said again. He stared at her. Eye lids opening and closing slowly. She thought perhaps he would drift off to sleep again but then he began to look at her with greater clarity. He finally croaked out, "Georgie." She sighed heavily and sat back down placing her fingers on his wrist to check his pulse. Elvis continued to look at her but it was clear he did not need any more sedation. Georgie smiled at him knowing he would hate to see himself like this. He tried to moisten his lips with his tongue but could barely do so. Georgie reached for the water glass on the bedside table and placed a straw into it. She stood up and directed the straw to Elvis' mouth. He watched her and said, "Georgie." She answered with an amused tone, "Yeah, it's me. Here try to take a sip. But easy yeah? So you don't choke." Elvis did as he was told. The water felt cold and wonderful. He held it in his mouth a bit then swallowed. His throat felt like a desert. He took another sip and decided that was enough for now. "Thank you," he said quietly. He continued to look at Georgie and said, "Are you OK?" Georgie sat the glass down and nodded. "I'm fine Elvis, how do you feel?" Elvis blinked several times then took a deep breath and started to cough when he exhaled. "Feelin too much right now," he said tightly as he grabbed for his right side. Georgie swallowed a chuckle but her expression was sympathetic. "Next time you won't ask to be shot, yeah?" she said. Elvis' eyes slid in her direction, "well, I didn't actually ask, but it was expected," he said with a wince. "A Special Forces tactic then?" Georgie teased. Elvis exhaled a short laugh and touched his side again. "What time is it?" he asked. "Time?" Georgie said, "it's 2 PM." Elvis eyes darted around the room. He looked at Georgie, "what day?" he asked. "It's been two days since you were shot," she answered. Elvis stared at her again. She could tell he was trying to piece the fragmented time together. "You didn't marry what's his name," he finally said. Georgie could not hold back a smile and said, "No. No I didn't."

"Good," Elvis said. Eventually a smile began to form on his face. Georgie crossed her arms and said bluntly, "don't get excited Elvis, I didn't marry you either." Elvis continued to smile and said, "Not yet." He felt like his head was spinning. Between the narcotic they gave him and knowing Georgie was still single he could barely think beyond his next thought. Georgie was a bit amused because this was a man who prided himself in being focused. "Seriously

Elvis," she said, "how do you feel?" He glanced at her and lifted his head only to let it fall back again on the pillow. "Fuck sake. I'm fine," Elvis rasped. Georgie gave him a sarcastic look and thought, "typical." Elvis exchanged glances with her and said, "Whah?" Georgie raised her eyebrows. Elvis said, "well but for this damn hole I'm fine." And he stressed the word fine. "It went through didn't it?" he said. Georgie said blandly, "Yeah, clear through, you were lucky they didn't have to open you." Elvis winced, "yeah that would have been for shit. Spanner said no one else was injured," he went on to say as he turned his head and looked out the window. Georgie agreed, "Yeah, Saira has some minor bruises but she's well. Other than the mental anguish." Elvis turned his head and looked at Georgie, "How are you?" he asked softly. Georgie was surprised by his almost sudden clarity, the way he looked at her with evident concern. She could not stop herself before she said, "I'm so much better knowing you're alright." As the words escaped her mouth she realized she had opened a whole new door.

Elvis stared at her. The last time she saw him look at her that way was when he told her way back in Afghanistan during their first tour together, that he thought he had fallen in love with her. Their eyes locked. She was frightened and mesmerized at the same time. Elvis lifted his hand as if beckoning her to come to him. Georgie stood there with her arms crossed and watched him.

She looked at his hand then back to his face. She saw a kind smile there. Georgie moved toward him and took his hand in hers. She brought it to her face and kissed it. Elvis closed his eyes and said, "I love you Georgie." She became tearful and said, "I don't know what I'm doing." Elvis said, "But you're here, though, aren't ya?"


	3. Chapter 3 You So Nearly Died Elvis

**Chapter 3**

" **You So Nearly Died Elvis"**

Georgie sat down on the bed this time. But she did not make eye contact with Elvis. He studied her face and said, "Talk to me." He reached up to gently touch the side of her face, gliding his thumb across her cheek. He gazed at her with sadness etched on his features. Georgie kept her eyes downcast. She was trying ever so hard to keep from crying but her will power was quickly fading. Elvis felt a knot forming in his stomach. He said gently, "Georgie." She squeezed her eyes shut and sniffled, inwardly chiding herself for seeming so weak. Elvis pleaded, "Georgie, please, look at me." His hand moved to splay his fingers in her hair. Georgie kept her head low but raised her eyes to look at him. What she saw almost broke her. If she thought Elvis was emotional on that balcony – this was a man whose soul was shattered. The pain and remorse she saw reflected on his face startled her and she thought for an instant that he mirrored her own devastated heart. She slowly lifted her head and swiped at the tears now streaming down her face. Elvis could barely speak and cleared his throat. As he intently watched her reaction he said, "Georgie, I'm sorry. Please believe me. I made the worst mistake of my life when I didn't show up, and worse, that I didn't allow you to make your own decision." His heart was pounding and he was deeply worried about her. Georgie began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. He was saying the same things that Spanner told her just moments ago.

" _If you love him, tell him…"_ She did love him.

" _If not…"_ No! She does love him.

Her eyes maintained a steady gaze with his as she leaned her head into the warmth of his hand, slowly rubbing against it. She reached up and put her hand over his, holding it there. "Oh Elvis…" she all but whispered. "I'm a mess," she said as he tilted his head and pressed his lips together trying desperately to maintain his composure. "Let me help you," he said. Georgie just looked at him. She felt exhausted. A part of her wanted to run away, but another part held her fast. Her mind reeled, _"why does this feel so right and everyone else will think it wrong?"_ After her night with Elvis in Mombasa she thought she truly had gone mad because she actually thought she had forgiven him then. But as morning approached she became frightened. Her family would never stand for her to have Elvis in her life again. The shock of him being shot and the possibility of losing him permanently just about threw her over. It was too much. She could hear herself saying, _"You so nearly died Elvis."_ She now felt like she was trying to punch her way out of a sack. She needed air. Georgie pushed his hand away and reached for the box of tissues on the stand. She pulled several out and stood, then walked away from him to clear the tears away and her raging emotions. Elvis watched her, clearly exhausted himself. With a tone of resignation in his voice he said, "I understand." After a few moments Georgie turned toward him clutching the tissues in her hands. "How can you understand Elvis, when I don't understand?" she said quietly. Elvis had his eyes closed. He could not bear to see her so distraught. He let out a sigh, not certain if he could continue to navigate the cloudiness in his mind. "I don't know Georgie," he said honestly. "There's nothing more I can say or do." He opened his eyes then and looked at her sadly, "The only thing I do know is that I love you. I'll do anything I can to help you." His mouth quirked into a half smile, "For some reason you sought me out in London to tell me you thought you were seeing Abu. You trusted me enough then." Georgie stood there chewing her lower lip. He was right. At that time she knew Elvis would understand what she was going through in ways her family could not. She did not feel comfortable talking to Jamie or even Captain James about it. It seemed natural for her to go to Elvis. She needed to go to him then. Georgie stared at nothing. She felt panicked. Her mind played back their wedding day…. Seeing him in the helicopter….. Kicki in her arms bleeding and dying…. Elvis lying on the ground unconscious after taking a bullet for her! Georgie blinked several times, trying to calm her breathing. She then moved to sit back down on the bed. Elvis closed his eyes briefly and took in a halting breath as she reached for his hand. "Elvis," she finally said, "I,…I need you."


	4. Chapter 4 Is that a Rhetorical Question?

**Thank you all for reading and taking the time to comment. I am most grateful for your support.**

 **It's been a very intense time for Georgie and Elvis...**

 **Chapter 4**

" **Is That a Rhetorical Question?"**

Elvis laid there staring up at the ceiling. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and grimaced as the image of Georgie's distraught face entered his mind. He was the cause of most of her distress. He had caused her so much heart ache. He was a complete and utter arse. But God, how he loved her.

He felt nauseated. His face relaxed and appeared passive except for the single tear that escaped from beneath his right eyelid. Georgie had excused herself to the loo but he wouldn't be a bit surprised if she had left. Maybe she changed her mind about needing him. Elvis felt useless and vulnerable, two things that he definitely was not comfortable with. He wanted to jump out of the bed and find out if she was alright. His hands were sweating. He felt like he would vomit and wished to hell he had never accepted that narcotic.

"Fuck!" he spat out. A moment later there was a soft knock at the door. Elvis looked over and saw Charlie slowly entering the room. Elvis just looked at him and swiped the tear away. His head was pounding. "Well Elvis, this is the second time you've found yourself in a hospital bed in a matter of weeks." Charlie quipped. Elvis answered with a half-smile but that was all. "How are you mate?" Charlie said with a smile as he plopped down in the chair. "Fucked." Elvis said. Charlie's brows lifted. "Well you will be out of commission for a bit I should think." "Did you see Georgie on your way in?" Elvis said blandly. Charlie eyed him and said, "No, I did not. Why?"

Elvis resumed staring at the ceiling. "Two weddings Elvis," Charlie held up two fingers.

"Meaning?" Elvis said not looking at him. "You know damn well what I mean mate." Charlie answered. "Well no, I truly don't." Elvis said. "If you mean to say that I was the reason Georgie missed her weddin two days ago, that would be a negative." Elvis said sourly. "So you're lying there with a bullet hole…." Charlie started to say but Elvis' head swiftly turned toward him. "I'm lying here with a bullet hole because a fuckin arsehole wanted to blow up a graduation ceremony and Georgie along with it!" Elvis snapped. "You showed up at her house," Charlie said calmly. "Indeed," Elvis said making full and complete eye contact with Charlie now. "Alright," Elvis said, "Let's review. If I hadn't gone there and Georgie had gotten the text from Saira and figured out that she was the target, not her, Georgie would have gone to the University any way. And you know what Charlie? Georgie would have called me. Why? Because she's been communicating with me all along!" Elvis yelled. "Elvis!" Charlie said tightly, "Tone down!" "And why the fuck should I?" Elvis growled. "You come here accusing me of fuckin up Georgie's weddin to doctor shithole. Why don't you ask her why she didn't marry him?" Elvis said, his strength waning. Charlie watched him intently. He had never seen Elvis quite like this. He knew he had a bit of a temper but there was an underlying anguish here and he began to regret he started the encounter the way he did. Beads of sweat began to form on Elvis' brow and he looked paler than when he came into the room. "Mate are you alright?"

Georgie washed her hands then splashed cold water on her face. She soaked a paper towel and rubbed the back of her neck with it. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Studied her face, her eyes. She took a very deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I love him." She said out loud. "I need Elvis." She took another deep breath and exhaled. "Mum, I love Elvis."

The words made her heart race. She took another deep breath. "I need time and I need Elvis. That's all I know." She shook her head to clear the nerves threatening to attack her again. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her hair brush. She ran several strokes through her hair and lifted her head high as she looked in the mirror acknowledging that this was the second decision she made on her own without advice or hindrance from anyone else since her ordeal in Kenya. The first was when she chose to go with Elvis to the University and not marry Jamie. She would go to Elvis and they would work this out.

As she walked down the hall back to his room she thought she heard Elvis shouting. A nurse had stopped outside his door but then walked away. As she neared she could hear voices coming from the room. It was Elvis and the Boss. She heard Boss say, "Mate are you alright?" With that she pushed the door open and moved quickly to the bed. Charlie was surprised to see her and stepped aside, "Lane." He said. Georgie's eyes scanned Elvis and she quickly moved to touch his forehead. "Elvis," she said with concern in her voice then turned to Charlie saying, "What's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5 I Need Medic

**Thank you to everyone who has followed along with this story. And a gracious thank you to everyone who has commented.**

 **Remember, this is post OG2 ... I can't believe Elvis' injury was _that_ simple...**

 **Chapter 5**

 **"I Need a Medic"**

As Georgie touched Elvis she noted he was clammy and his color was much paler, a stark contrast to his usual olive complexion. His pulse was bounding. "He became agitated. I'm afraid we had a bit of a row," Charlie said folding his arms across his chest and looking at Elvis with obvious concern. Georgie pulled the sheet away to get a look at his abdomen. The dressing was not stained and he didn't seem tender when she palpated. She yanked the nurse call bell from the wall. "Elvis!" she said forcefully and shook him as he appeared he would soon lose consciousness. He startled awake and said, "George….I..feel..sick." "You'll be alright! Look at me!" she yelled. "No, I..really mean…am gonna be…sick.." he said weakly as his voice trailed off. Suddenly he turned away from her and began to retch. Georgie whipped a basin from a nearby stand. Charlie moved quickly to keep him from falling into the side rail. Georgie helped support Elvis' head as he did begin to vomit. At this point two nurses charged into the room. Charlie stepped back and allowed them full access to Elvis. Georgie was stroking his head as she held the basin. "I think he's having a reaction to the narcotic or something else. There's no overt sign of bleeding yet. His pulse is tachycardic," she said. One nurse rapidly placed a blood pressure cuff on his arm. All the while Georgie's eyes followed her process. "He's low. Get Dr. Davis!" the nurse said to her counterpart. "How low?" Georgie asked. "80/50," the nurse replied and looked at Georgie while increasing the flow of the intravenous. "Are you a nurse?" she asked? "Medic," Georgie replied abruptly. Elvis ceased retching and Georgie helped him lay back, then wet a towel and wiped his face. Her brow was creased as she looked at him. It was obvious his pain had been incited to new levels what with the gunshot wound and recent rib fractures. Elvis felt miserable and looked worse, but he remained stoic. He could barely do anything else.

Charlie was intrigued watching Georgie minister to Elvis. There was no doubt in his mind that she was deeply concerned, and something perhaps more. He frowned as he thought about it. Sure, it was a shock for Georgie to discover Elvis was her rescuer and she rejected him, but truth be told, when he had fallen from that guard stand, Georgie was obviously effected about the possibility that Elvis had died. She still cared about him. Elvis said she had been communicating with him. Maybe there was more going on here between these two. Maybe it was beyond Elvis just trying to win her back. Charlie knew Elvis was still in love with her. Maybe Georgie was still in love with him.

Georgie was holding Elvis' hand. He looked up at her with a dazed expression. She gently palpated his abdomen and he closed his eyes as he pressed his head into the pillow. "I'm concerned he _is_ bleeding!" Georgie said quickly. "He needs a CAT scan if anything, ASAP!" she said to the nurse. "We'll wait for the physician," was the reply. "Well bloody hell where is he?" Georgie countered. Charlie stepped in, "Lane," he said with authority. To the nurse he said, "She's a well-trained army medic. She knows what she's doing. We'll have him transported to a military hospital if this can't be handled here." The nurse looked at Georgie as the physician bolted into the room. He took one look at Elvis. "CAT scan now! OR on standby!" He then approached Elvis and began to examine him. Elvis uttered few words. He just wanted it all to be over. He felt like shit. He looked at Georgie and wanted to remember how beautiful she was. He thought he was smiling but wasn't certain what his face was doing. Georgie squeezed his hand and said, "Elvis please."


	6. Chapter 6 I Love You Warts and All

**A massive thank you to everyone who has read and commented!**

 **I appreciate your support :)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **"I Love You Warts and All"**

So the CAT scan did confirm that indeed, Elvis was bleeding. He was immediately taken to the OR for an exploration of his abdomen.

It was Georgie's worst fear. The bullet had struck so dangerously close to the liver that when she saw him lying on the floor of the auditorium unconscious she thought her own heart had stopped beating. Her mind saw Kicki lying in her arms again. Elvis shouting "Abu Jaseer!" She knew then he was putting his life on the line for her. _For her!_ And she had treated him like shit. Georgie was stood at the window of Elvis' hospital room. Not seeing anything really. She was caught up in those mental images. _Again._ Tears were streaming down her face.

Charlie entered the room. He had stepped out to make a phone call to Whitehall after the announcement that they had escalated Elvis' condition to critical and were taking him to surgery.

He stood close to the doorway considering how he would proceed. He knew Georgie needed something. He wasn't certain he could provide it. He had known Elvis for quite some time. They had attended Sandhurst together. Had toured together. They had become the best of mates. Charlie never had the calling like Elvis had to join Special Forces. It was like he was born to it. He had the resolve to infiltrate and strike the enemy, not thinking twice, at a moment's notice. But at the same time, his personal life suffered for it. Georgie was the first long-term relationship Elvis ever had with any woman. Charlie and Mollie both thought they were perfect for each other. The deconstruction of their relationship on their wedding day was seemingly irrevocable. But was it really? Charlie felt sorry for Elvis. He knew that despite his bravado, deep down he was a good man. During the Kenyan mission he took cues from Georgie as far as Elvis was concerned. She wasn't interested in him. Or so it seemed. Charlie decided that while Elvis was down he would stand strong for Georgie. It was the least he could do for his mate at this time.

Charlie slowly walked toward Georgie and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She startled briefly, and then placed a hand on top of his. Her gaze however, never left the window. "Whitehall's up to date now," Charlie said. "Good," Georgie said quietly. "Lane," Charlie said squeezing her shoulder. "I know if I suggest that you go home to get some much needed rest you won't, so, how about tea or something in the cafeteria?" Georgie sighed deeply and turned toward him. "I'm not thirsty. I'm not hungry. I just want Elvis to be alright," she said sadly. Charlie looked at her with compassion in his eyes. "You love him," he said. Georgie closed her eyes briefly then opened them. She exhaled with a small smile and shrugged, looking up at Charlie. She nodded her head in affirmation, "I've always loved him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed along with Georgie and Elvis.**

 **A generous thank you to those who have left comments. They are an inspiration.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **"No Matter How Long it Takes I Will Find You"**

Georgie decided to accept the boss' invitation to go to the cafeteria. She knew she needed to take care of herself if she was to be any help to Elvis. As she walked to the dining area she sent Spanner a text letting him know the recent developments. Elvis' team was summoned back to London and they were enroute. She knew this would be the last thing they wanted to hear and would want to do an immediate about face. They could not however. She was grateful she had the opportunity to talk to Spanner before he left. The conversation she shared with him helped Georgie to sort her feelings better. As she handled her phone she noticed a missed call. No actually three missed calls. One from Marie and two from her mum. She listened to the most recent voice mail _. "Georgie! Where are you love?"_ Her mother's voice was saying, _"We've_ _been worried about you. Please call us!_ "Georgie closed out the voice mail and stared at her phone. _"Oh mum,"_ she thought, _"If you only knew."_ She tapped the phone against her chin and saw Charlie approaching.

He had ordered them both a brew and sandwich. Georgie frowned when she saw the sandwiches but Charlie gave her the eye as he sat down and handed one to her. "That's an order," He said. Georgie smiled as she set her phone down and began to unwrap the contents. "I sent Spanner a text," she said as she examined the tuna salad. "They'll be bloody gutted," Charlie said before taking a bite. "Yea," Georgie said, "he seemed stable." She sipped her tea, placing the sandwich aside. "An order Lane," Charlie said nodding toward the sandwich. She eyed him over the top of her cup. "I should have known," she said as she took a very small bite. "What?" Charlie asked wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I was worried his liver had been compromised. A laceration at the very least," she said examining the sandwich again. "Lane," Charlie said looking at her intently, "you cannot, I repeat, cannot do this to yourself. You provided him care at the scene, you helped to stabilize him. It was not your call to further evaluate and treat him." "Yea, I know. But I feel so helpless here!" She moaned. "I feel bad for the things I said to him…and didn't say to him…" her voice trailed off. "You haven't told him you love him I take it," Charlie said taking a sip of tea. Georgie shook her head and clasped her fingers together resting her elbows on the table. Then she looked away from him. "You'll have your chance," Charlie said. Georgie wiped at the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. "I know he fucked up," she said, her voice trembling, "and it broke me." Her eyes were seeing more than her words were saying as her emotions began to oscillate, threatening to induce panic. "But I always loved him," she said, squeezing her eyes shut and fighting the rising fear.

Charlie wiped his hands and gave her his complete attention. "Lane, I can honestly tell you that Elvis never stopped loving you." Georgie swallowed hard and swiped at the tears again. "And how would you know that? Yea? Other than being mates of course," she said. Charlie smiled, "we've had a few conversations over the past two years. He broke your heart, but he shattered his own." Georgie stared at him. "You knew that day, our weddin day, why he backed out," she said. Charlie took his time to answer hoping he would say the right thing. Georgie lowered her gaze, already knowing the answer. She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry Georgie. Yes, I did know," Charlie said sincerely. Georgie gazed up at the ceiling and said, "He asked you not to tell me." "Correct," he answered. "I tried to persuade him to handle things differently, but unfortunately…." "Yea, well," Georgie shrugged, opening her purse to retrieve some tissues. "He thought I would reject him," she said wiping her nose. "That's right," Charlie said nodding.

"I did end up rejecting him," Georgie said. "I wanted him to feel the hurt I felt. Boss, when I saw him for the first time in that helicopter, I was thrilled to see him. I had wanted to find him. I looked for him for the longest time. Then I gave up, and there he was…" She began to cry and placed her face in her hands. Charlie pushed away from the table and moved to put his arm around her. "I punched him in the face!" she hiccoughed "Two years of heartache right in his face!" Georgie doubled over in her chair. All of the pent up fear and worry coming to the surface. "I should think he deserved that Lane," Charlie said flatly. Georgie began to laugh then, finally releasing the water dam of tension. "He did, yea.." She sat back pushing at her hair. She sighed deeply and as she exhaled, her lips billowed. She felt like an emotional wreck.

A physician approached them, "do you need any assistance?" he said with concern. "No, but thank you," Charlie answered. As he did so he looked beyond the man and saw a familiar face enter the cafeteria. His brow knitted. It was Jamie. He was with a woman Charlie did not recognize. Georgie was oblivious as she was trying to regain composure of her emotions and appearance. It could have been a colleague, but by the way he was ushering her about and almost doting, Charlie did not feel that was the case. Georgie picked through her purse for more tissues and suddenly noticed Charlie's intent observation of something. Her eyes followed his path and she froze. "That bastard!" She breathed. "Well there ya go!" She said waving a hand in the air. Charlie looked down at her, "You know her?" he asked. "Not as long as Jamie has," she said sarcastically. I need to go to the loo." She grabbed her purse and stood up, brushing crumbs from her jeans. "I'll meet you in the hall," she said. Charlie picked up the food tray and walked a bit behind her to the exit. To Georgie's credit, she payed absolutely no attention to the couple on her way out. Charlie eyed them however and enjoyed the crimson hue that appeared on Dr. Cole's cheeks when he recognized him.

Georgie and Charlie met in the hallway as planned. She gave him a small smile and said, "Well, we wait then." Charlie studied her face, "are you alright?" he said. Georgie nodded curtly, "fine. Yea." "You know her then?" he asked. "You mean in there?" Georgie said flicking a thumb toward the cafeteria. Charlie lifted his brow at her. "Yea. Judy Lowe. Professor Judy Lowe. I'm not surprised boss." And with that she began to walk away from him, checking her phone again for any messages concerning Elvis.

When they arrived back in Elvis' room a nurse told them he would be going to intensive care after surgery. So Georgie and Charlie began to collect what very little belongings of Elvis Spanner had brought to the hospital for him. Georgie picked up his phone and caressed it before placing it in her purse. She saw his dog tags in the drawer and placed them around her neck, clenching the tags as they fell against her chest. Charlie was putting clothes into a sack. Suddenly Georgie's phone chirped and she grabbed for it looking down to see the message. Her face brightened and she looked up at Charlie. "He's in recovery!" she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all readers and a heartfelt thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment.**

 **Your words are a true inspiration**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"I Can't Imagine Not Spending the Rest 0f My Life with Him"**

"With Harte!" a burly man in scrubs and OR cap said as he entered the waiting room outside of Intensive Care. Georgie and Charlie immediately stood up and he approached them. "I'm Doctor Thomas, I was the lead surgeon on the case." "Charles James." "Georgie Lane." They responded with in kind handshakes. "I understand this is a military concern," the surgeon said. "Indeed," Charlie said and Georgie nodded, "Yes sir." "Are any family present as well?" Doctor  
Thomas asked. Georgie's stomach dropped. Charlie glanced at her. "Not immediate," he said. "Who's the medic?" "I am sir," Georgie said, her mouth dry. "I'm Captain James," Charlie said. "Right," the doctor said as he then directed them to a small room adjacent to the waiting area. Georgie's palms were sweating and she heard a rush of noise bombard her ears. Charlie placed his hand on her back for moral support. The three sat down inside the room. Once settled in, the surgeon proceeded. "Captain Harte sustained a gunshot wound to the right upper abdomen," Georgie's eyes were completely focused on his face. She appeared calm on the surface but internally she was like a volcano ready to rupture. "Following the initial evaluation it was felt he could be treated with conservative methods and observation." Georgie nodded, rubbing her hands together. "Unfortunately his condition deteriorated as you are well aware, and required an open exploration. "Go on," Georgie said. "We found a hepatic bleeder which we were able to suture and remedy without need for advanced therapies." Georgie was so relieved she thought she would pass out. She tried to take deep breaths. "He required transfusions and fluid support but he should mend nicely," he said further. Georgie said, "You closed him them?" "Yes we did. I felt the procedure was successful and it would be safe to do so," he said. "Thank God!" Georgie said. Charlie smiled and said, "How long will he need intensive care?" "I imagine a day or so, as long as his vital signs remain stable. He needs time to mend. He will obviously be pulled from active duty for a while. He's a healthy young man. In excellent physical condition but this is going to be a setback for him," Doctor Thomas said. Georgie and Charlie exchanged glances. _"Good luck with that!"_ Georgie thought.

"When can I see him?" Georgie asked. "After they have him settled in the nurse will be out to alert you." Georgie nodded, "thank you." The doctor turned away then and walked down the hall. Charlie looked at Georgie. "I can't wait to see him," she said as she looked down noticing she was holding his dog tags that were still around her neck. Charlie sat down and leaned back on the small sofa. Georgie pulled out her phone. "I think I'll call Spanner after I see Elvis." She paced around the waiting area. "After you see him and satisfy yourself that he is alright, you need to go home and get some rest," Charlie said rubbing his face with his hands. Georgie turned and looked at him. "I'm gonna call my mum," she walked away to a corner and sat down. She smoothed her hair back as she waited for an answer.

 _"Georgie!"_ She heard, _"Georgie, love! Where are you?"_ Her mum said. "Hi!" Georgie said, "I'm fine." _"Where are you?"_ "At the hospital mum," Georgie said, clenching her hand into a fist. _"What? The hospital? Are you with Jamie?"_ Her mum asked hopefully. Georgie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "No mum. Not with Jamie. I'm here for Elvis." _"Elvis?"_ "Yea mum. You know he had been shot, yea. Well, there was a complication and they had to take him to surgery," Georgie said. _"I see,"_ Grace said. _"When are you coming home?"_ Georgie shook her head back and forth slowly. "I don't know. I'm waiting to see him in intensive care," she said. There was silence. A distinct, palpable silence. Georgie's eyes began to tear. "Mum, I need Elvis. I need to be with Elvis now," she finally said, rubbing her hand on her thigh. She could hear her mum saying, " _She's talking about Elvis."_ "Mum. Mum!" she said louder. "I have to go. I love you," and she ended the call.

Charlie watched the exchange. He could only imagine the reaction going on in the Lane home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you readers! and a special gratitude to those who take time to share their comments.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **"We Will Make It All Good"**

Georgie stood up and walked to the doorway to the waiting area staring at the entrance to the intensive care unit. She was almost willing the nurse to come out and beckon her. She felt like her hands were shaking and clasped them together saying a silent prayer. "You'll have an uphill battle." She heard Charlie say. Georgie turned toward him and said, "My family?" Charlie nodded and tapped the seat next to him. Georgie moved to sit down. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. "I know they care about me boss. But I want to reconcile with Elvis. I love him. To me it feels like the right thing to do." "It would seem so," Charlie said. "I'm glad you understand. I may need an army to fight this battle though," she said leaning back. The hours of wait and worry finally taking their toll. "I'll do whatever I can to help. And of course, you have Special Forces on your side," He said with a chuckle. Georgie's face brightened and he thought this is just what she needed. A bit of silly humor to dispel the nightmare she had been going through.

Georgie looked at her watch. Just under one hour since they had spoken to the surgeon.

" _What could possibly be taking so long?"_ She wondered. She rubbed her hands on her thighs and said, "It took my parents a bit to get close to Elvis. When I first told them about him; he was handsome and funny, a good soldier and SF captain, they thought I had snared a good catch. But after they met him, and he couldn't answer all of their questions, like, where he had been, what he did exactly, and not communicating with me when he was summoned away, made them suspicious of him." "Ah, mistaken relationship casualty?" Charlie said. "Yea," Georgie answered. "But it wasn't fair to him. He was actually good to my parents. And I always liked to think he was happy because he found someone who understood what duty meant to him."

"He was," Charlie said nodding. Georgie looked at him sideways with a crooked smile, "another conversation?" she said. "Yes," Charlie answered. "You changed him Lane. Calmed the beast so to speak." "Ha!" Georgie sputtered and threw her head back laughing, "That's a good one!" She said. "Seriously!" Charlie said.

Suddenly the door to intensive care opened and a nurse walked out heading toward them. Georgie immediately stood followed by Charlie. "Are you with Captain Harte?" the nurse asked. "Yes!" Georgie replied. "You can see him now. Please come with me." Georgie grabbed her purse and clutched Elvis' dog tags as she followed the nurse through the door.

The unit was dim lit for the late evening. There were alarms sounding and equipment noises. They walked past several small patient rooms before the nurse walked into Elvis' room. "He is still under the effects of sedation. He awoke a few times but understand this is normal following surgery," the nurse said. Georgie smiled, "thank you." She never took her eyes off of Elvis. He was unconscious. He was covered with a sheet but his chest was bare. As expected he was attached to a heart monitor. There was an intravenous of fluid running as well as a blood transfusion. The heart monitor was beeping softly. Georgie placed her purse down on a chair and went immediately to the bed. She gripped the side rail with one hand and the other reached out to touch Elvis' cheek. She stroked the side of his face with her fingers. "Oh Elvis," she whispered. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek, then moved to his ear and said, "I love you." Charlie pulled a chair close to the bed for her. "I'll let you alone with him Lane. I'll be outside if you need me." Georgie turned and looked at him with grateful eyes and nodded. She sat down and snaked her hands through the side rail to hold his hand.

Elvis began to float out of oblivion. He could hear the noises and they were becoming louder as he slowly emerged into consciousness. He thought he heard a voice. A soft, beautiful voice. He opened his eyes and wondered where the hell he was. It was not the same room he remembered. His abdomen felt tight, like it was wrapped. He looked up and saw the fluid bags hanging next to the bed. He turned his head and saw Georgie leaning on the side rail with her arms draped around it and her head resting on top of it. He tried to reach up and touch her. It had to be her. Surely his mind was not playing tricks on him. He tried again and touched her hair letting his fingers slide down through the dark strands.

Georgie felt the contact and lifted her head. She saw Elvis looking at her. "Elvis!" she said with a sleepy voice. He smiled at her. "You did come back," he said weakly.


	10. Chapter 10 She Moves In Her Own Way

**Thank you to all readers! Thank you to all who leave thoughtful reviews/comments**

 **You continue to inspire me**

 **A bit more swearing in this chapter...**

 **Chapter 10**

 **"She Moves In Her Own Way"**

…..Georgie smiled at him, "Of course I came back, you thicko. I told you I was just stepping away," She said affectionately as she brushed the hair from his eyes. Elvis watched her with dazed wonder. "Then everythin went to fuckin hell," he said grinning. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Georgie said her tone bright. Elvis looked at her, trying very hard to stay awake. "We need each other George..." he said softly. "It's been said," Georgie replied as she tousled his hair. Elvis let out a short breathy laugh. "Thank you," He said weakly. "I don't remember much, but I know you were there to help me. And I wanted to help you." He gazed at her, slowly blinking his drowsy eyes. Georgie returned the gaze. Her features softened as her heart lurched. She knew he was forcing himself to stay awake for her. It would be better if they both got some much needed rest. "Elvis," she said "You get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning." He nodded and appeared to relax. She touched his shoulder, "No more stunts," She said good naturedly. "It wasn't a stunt….." Elvis said as his body was trying to give in to the sedation again. "I know," She said affectionately, leaning down to him. "I love you Elvis," she said. He tried to look at her and mouthed the words, _"I love you too."_ Then Georgie kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back he was fast asleep. She chuckled and smoothed his hair back as she then kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning my heart. Rest well," she said softly.

Once satisfied that he was stable she started to walk out of the room. She looked over her shoulder one more time to see him, and then left the room. On her way out of the unit Georgie gave the nurse her cell phone number and requested to be called if there was any change in his condition. She met Charlie in the waiting area. "All's well?" he asked. Georgie nodded and he helped her put her jacket on. "Home Lane," he said. "Yeah," she said covering a yawn. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, I am. I think Elvis will be OK tonight," she said. They walked down the hall together and out to the parking lot. Charlie made certain she got inside Elvis' car.

Before she closed the door, Georgie said, "Boss. Thank you for being with me today and letting me have that time with him. I see why Elvis considers you his best mate." She touched his arm. Charlie smiled and said, "It was my privilege." He closed the door for her and waited while she pulled away.

As Georgie drove up to the house she noticed there was a light on in the lounge. It was late, but of course they were waiting up for her. She sat in the car briefly. Trying to rally strength for the inevitable disagreement. As she walked to the front door she felt exhausted but also a certain resolve. As she opened the door and walked inside she noticed shadows at the top of the stairs dart away. "Georgie!" Is that you?" her mum called out. "Yeah mum. It's me," she said as she turned and walked into the lounge. Both of her parents were there. "Hi!" she said and plopped down on the sofa. Max was sitting in his chair and had a newspaper on his lap. Grace moved to sit next to Georgie. "What happened?" "Where have you been so long?" Grace asked. "Well, you knew Elvis had been shot. I went to see him." "Why?" Max said blandly. "Dad! Why?" Georgie said giving him an incredulous look. "You're just going to encourage him if you see him Georgie," Grace said. Georgie thought she would lose her stomach contents then. She leaned back and let her head fall into the cushion. "Please understand," Georgie finally said, "I have every intention of seeing Elvis." "What!?" Max barked. "Oh no Georgie!" Grace said wringing her hands. "I know you both don't want to hear this, but, I hope you'll eventually accept it. I love Elvis," Georgie said, almost passing out with the enormity of what she just said to them. "Oh this is not going to happen!" Grace said with flushed cheeks. "What the hell did he say to you? Huh? What fucking bullshit did he throw at ya?!" Max bellowed. Georgie sat up and smoothed her hair back. "He didn't say anything really dad." "He dumped you at the altar! Where's he been? Huh?!" "Elvis didn't show up because that morning he found out he had a baby…" Georgie said. "What?" Grace said looking at Max. "So he's out there making bastards and you're in love with that?" Max shouted. "Oh dad!" Georgie cried, "It's not like that!"

"No? Then what do you call it?" "I call it a mistake. A big fucking mistake, OK?!" Georgie shouted. "Georgie. Watch your mouth!" Grace said. "I don't expect you to understand," Georgie said now with tears trickling down her cheeks. "I've always loved him." What about Jamie?" Grace whimpered. "What about Jamie? I'll tell ya about Jamie! He's attached himself to another woman already, oh, no, let me restate that. He's with a woman he's probably been seeing for quite some time now. Including the time we were engaged!" Georgie shouted. "So don't ask me about Jamie!" "Oh dear," Grace said. "Is that why you're running back to that wanker?" Max said tightly. "No dad. I'm not running back to Elvis. I made a decision to be with him," Georgie said confidently. Max stood there with his mouth open. Now at a complete loss for words. He looked at Grace. She was as pale as paper.

Georgie said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you both. I mean you no disrespect. But I love him," and she walked out of the room. She grabbed the white banister and ran up the stairs dragging her purse with her. She slammed her bedroom door shut to release the last remnants of tension. For good measure she locked the door and hoped Marie did not find a way in. She was in no mood for further words on the matter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you readers! A Heartfelt thank you to all those who comment.**

 **I appreciate everyone's support and inspiration.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"Elvis"**

Elvis awoke to a nurse manipulating his intravenous fluids. She noticed and said, 'good morning." He rubbed his eyes and said, "Good mornin." He looked around the room. There were no windows and his bed faced the doorway. He could see the nurses' desk just outside the door. He looked up at her again. "How do you feel?" she asked. Elvis took a moment then said, "Awake." She smiled. "I need to check your dressing." "Fine," he said. She lifted the sheet and examined his abdomen. The dressing was intact and there were no signs of bleeding. Elvis actually felt comfortable at the moment. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice raspy. "8 o'clock," she answered. Elvis looked toward the doorway again. "Do you need anything for pain control?" the nurse asked. Elvis rubbed his eyes again. "No. I'm fine. Thank you. I am a bit thirsty though," he said. "I'll bring you some ice chips. That's all you're allowed at the moment," she said and left the room.

Elvis' brows shot up. "Ice chips!" he said to himself. "I'd rather have a beer." He looked under the sheet again wanting to see the extent of his anticipated set back. "Fuck," he said. He felt bored already. But truly, he was bloody grateful that he was alive. As he became more accustomed to his new surroundings he tried to recall the events over the past days. "What a hell of a ride!" he thought and shook his head. Georgie had been here. He remembered she was distraught and crying. Elvis frowned. He had wanted so much to hold her and comfort her. He knew she had been trying to come to terms with her captivity and abuse. She had told him that she needed him. He looked at the doorway again. In the back of his mind he kept hearing Georgie say, "I'll see you in the morning." He felt that familiar hollow feeling not being with her. He was distracted from his musings when the nurse returned with his cup of ice chips and a plastic spoon. Actually, it was only half full and Elvis looked inside the cup, then up at the nurse. His expression was like a child who dropped his candy. "Really?" he said to her. "Have to start slow," she said smiling. "If ya say so," he said with a crooked smile. She pushed the button on the bed so he could sit up better and then helped him reposition himself. "Enjoy!" she said and left the room.

Elvis poked at the ice hips with the spoon, and then placed a few in his mouth. He smiled. The coolness felt refreshing and he leaned his head back closing his eyes. _"Georgie said she loved_ _me,"_ he thought to himself and swirled the ice around in his mouth. "She loves me," he said out loud to himself and his heart began to pound. He took another spoonful of ice and was about to lean his head back again when his eye caught movement at the doorway. It was Georgie! She looked beautiful in her jeans and leather jacket. She was smiling from the moment she walked in and Elvis thought his heart would pop right out of his chest. "Well! This is welcome sight!" she said as she approached the bed. Elvis almost dropped his cup of ice. Georgie settled herself in, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the back of a chair. Elvis watched her every move, afraid he might miss something. "How are ya?" she asked. "Good," Elvis answered and almost forgot how to speak. He was so happy to see her. Did the room suddenly seem brighter? "You look so much better!" Georgie said as she eyed the intravenous and heart monitor. Elvis gazed at her. He could not believe she was here. Georgie looked at him, "starting ya on ice chips I see," she said. Elvis looked in the cup and said, "Want some?" Georgie looked at the offered cup. "Not unless ya have some gin to put in there," she said laughing. Elvis smirked, "I can't even secure a beer." They both laughed. Elvis had a brief thought that this was perhaps a dream. He could not get over the change in Georgie. "How are ya?" he asked looking at her warmly. "How am I?" she asked leaning over to kiss him. Elvis returned the kiss and hoped she would kiss him again. She did. A small little peck. He smiled and pushed the spoon around in the ice.

"Affirmative corporal, how are ya?" he teased. "Well captain, if you must know, my second wedding failed, which seems to be a trend for me. You got shot and I almost lost you. Uh, let's see. I discovered Jamie has had a piece on the side for a while, and I may be homeless." She sat down in the chair and blew hair out of her face. "Ave you been hittin the gin?" Elvis said laughing. "What?! No! That's the truth of it," she said. "Now, wait," Elvis said handing the cup to Georgie to set on the bedside table. "Alright. The weddin I get. Me, I get. Now what's this about wally?" he said completely amused. "Jamie," Georgie corrected him. "Wally, Jamie, same difference," Elvis said with a wave of his hand. "Yeah!" Boss and I saw them in the cafeteria. She's the same woman he was too friendly with back during that trip to London. Remember, when I met up with you?" Elvis nodded. "That bastard," he said. "That's what I said!" Georgie laughed, lifting her arm in the air. They both looked at each other and grinned. "Did ya talk to him?" Elvis asked. "No. Wouldn't waste by breath," she said. "Does he know ya had eyes on him?" Elvis said, now thoroughly amused. "Boss eyed him, so yeah, he knows he was spotted," she said. "Charlie?" Elvis asked surprised. "Yeah" Georgie said. "Did he buy him breakfast? "Elvis laughed remembering the confrontation in the diner. Georgie pushed her hair back, "I forgot about that!" she said. "Oh Elvis, I thought you were gonna drop Jamie right there," she said. Elvis closed his eyes and leaned back. "Stop it!" he said laughing, "It hurts. Dropping him would have too easy," he said and began to wince. "That's it! I don't want ya bleeding again. Settle down now!" she said. "Oh, right. As if you weren't contributing to this," he said grinning at her.

After a brief lull in the frivolity, Elvis looked intently at Georgie and said, "George." "Yeah?" she said. "What about the homeless part?" She returned his gaze. Their eye contact never wavered. "Last night, after I got home, I told my parents that basically you and I were getting back together," Georgie said rubbing her hands on her thighs. Elvis thought his heart stopped. "We are?" he said staring at her. "Well aren't we?" Georgie asked with a mischievous grin. "Well, uh, yeah, I reckon we could do that," Elvis said trying to string this along. "You reckon?" Georgie said sitting upright in the chair. Elvis continued to stare at her, trying to figure out what was going on here. As much as his deepest desire in the entire world was to be back together with Georgie, he was concerned about her emotional fragility. "You've been through a lot Georgie," he finally said reaching a hand out to her. Georgie extended her hand to his and they interlaced their fingers. Elvis took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I love you Georgie," he said. "I want nothing more than to be with you." Georgie gazed at him intently searching his face. Her heart began to pound. This was a serious moment. In all the harrowing hours leading up to this moment Georgie always felt that she needed to be with Elvis. Needed. Wanted. Loved him. As their eyes and hands were joined she relayed the events of this morning to him:

 _Her family left her alone after she secluded herself in her bedroom last night. She showered and relaxed and finally succumbed to a richly deserved slumber. When she awoke this morning the house was quiet. Marie had gone to work. Lulu was in school. Dad was on the job._

 _Georgie went into the kitchen and made herself a mug of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. She clasped her hands around the ceramic mug and nursed sips as she vacantly looked out the window. She was anxious to see Elvis. A short time later, her mum came in. Georgie said, "good morning." Grace looked at her and said, "Morning. Did you eat something?"_

 _"No. Not yet," Georgie said. "I'll make us something," Grace said and proceeded to prepare breakfast. "You need to eat," she said to Georgie. Once the meal was prepared and they began to eat, Georgie said, "thank you mum." Grace looked at her. She had never seen Georgie like this. She recalled how she became deconstructed after Elvis broke her heart. Grace thought Jamie was the ideal remedy. What if he really was having an affair on the side? That would have completely destroyed Georgie. Obviously Elvis still held a special place in her heart. Grace wanted to know more about this baby. "Georgie," Grace finally said. Georgie looked up at her. "Tell me about Elvis and the baby." Georgie was shocked. "Well, on the morning of our wedding, a woman Elvis had seen before he met me showed up at his door with a little girl. She claimed Elvis was the father" Initially Grace wanted to say, "serves him right," but as she observed Georgie's reaction to telling the story she decided to let her finish. "It devastated him mum. He would never back away from his responsibilities. He saw it as his duty. He wanted to give that innocent child a life," Georgie said, eyes beginning to well with tears. Grace felt her hardened heart begin to soften. "I always thought he didn't want me. I always thought he was looking for someone else or had someone else. But that wasn't the case mum. He's not with Debbie. Never was. He realizes he handled the whole situation badly and is massively sorry._ _He thought I would reject him. He loves me mum. He's always loved me." "He could have contacted you Georgie" Grace finally said. "Yeah, well mum, that's not how it played out. He's here now," Georgie said looking up and away, seeing that which her mum could not. "Do you and dad know that if it weren't for Elvis I wouldn't be here? And I don't mean the rescue in Kenya. When I first met him in Afghanistan he saved my life. We were both fucked on that mission and he kept me alive!" I never told you the details because I couldn't really, but you need to know. Elvis has saved my life more than once mum. He took that bullet for me. For me. If he hadn't, that whole auditorium would have been blown to bits. I don't think he needs to prove anything to anybody. I know he loves me. And I love him…"_

Elvis and Georgie both had tears in their eyes. He pulled her towards him. The rush of emotion making him dizzy and all he wanted to do was hold her. She needed him and she was the only one for him. "Put the rail down George," he murmured. Georgie did so and sat on the bed. Elvis reached his arms around her ignoring the pull on his bandage. Their embrace was heartfelt. Intense. "I love you," Georgie said. "I love you," Elvis responded and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12 A Time For Healing

**It's been a bit since I've posted an update for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I needed to do some soul searching as to where their journey would lead and needed to create the path into OG3 and my take on that. Again, the characters belong to Tony Grounds - I'm just borrowing them for my universe. Thank you all for your support!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A Time for Healing**

Elvis began to mend nicely and was transferred to a general nursing unit. Georgie had been with him daily. Despite the circumstances, it was an opportune way to reconnect and rekindle their relationship. Meanwhile Georgie continued to try and win Elvis' favor with her family.

Fortunately her mum and LuLu were on her side. Grace could not get Georgie's voice out of her head telling her about Elvis saving her life and about little Laura. Although she once thought Elvis a monster for what he did to her Georgie, she could not ignore the fact that he stepped up and took responsibility for his child and protected her child with his life.

"So they'll toss you out tomorrow," Georgie said good naturedly. "Yeah. I can hardly wait," Elvis said walking around the bed, "I feel like I've been in the brig." Georgie laughed, "The food's probably better though." "Hmmmm," Elvis growled. "It was nice to see your folks," Georgie said as she pulled clothing out of a bag and fluffed it. "They were thrilled to see ya George." "Your dad is so funny," Georgie laughed. "What did he do now?" Elvis said pacing the floor again. "Oh, it's just the way he says things. I can see where you get your cheekiness."

She grinned at him but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed antsy. She couldn't blame him. It had been a few weeks since he was here. He sat down on the bed. "Are you OK?" Georgie asked placing a jacket on a hanger. "Yeah, just tired," Elvis said. "I still feel a bit like shit but at least I'm upright." "It's gonna take time. It was a serious injury Elvis. You're not going to be off on a mission any time soon" she said, moving towards him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her. "Are ya still gonna drive me home tomorrow?" "Uh, about that Elvis," she said and sat down on the bed next to him. "What?" he said giving her the eye. "I don't think you should be traveling back to London any time soon." "What the hell does that mean?"He said just a bit irritated and puzzled. "It means you're not going back to London tomorrow."

"The fuck I'm not!" Elvis said now thoroughly lit up. "Listen! Settle down. Hear me out." Georgie said trying to placate him. "I'm _not_ staying at the base here!" Elvis said decidedly.

"No. You're not staying at the base here," Georgie said. "Right now I wouldn't be able to see you every day at the base." "Yeah, because you quit for that fuck hole," Elvis said glaring at her.

"Just hear me out," Georgie said. "I'm listening," Elvis said just about ready to explode.

"I have an idea," she said, standing up to face him straight on. "Hopefully a good one," Elvis said continuing his glare. _What in hell is she up to?_ "Shut up! Listen to me", she said.

Elvis' eyes narrowed. Georgie started pointing her finger at him. "You're the one that went and got yourself shot." "Fuck sake!" Elvis spat. "I said shut up! I've been worried sick about you and I'm not about to drop you off in London, where I'm sure in a matter of days, you will be attempting to repel down the walls of Whiteside!" With that she thrust her finger into his shoulder. Elvis' face was like stone. His lack of reaction gave Georgie pause. She stood there, now her eyes narrowed.

"Your plan Corporal?" Was Elvis' cold response. "While at this very moment I'd like to drop you off at the zoo, my plan Captain, is to take you home with me," she said, abruptly crossing her arms in front of her chest. Elvis' jaw dropped but he quickly recovered. "Georgie, did my hearing somehow get affected by that bullet? Because I believe I just heard you say you were taking me home! Like to where you live here in Manchester….with your parents!" She wanted to hit him. "Pipe down! If you keep yelling I'm leaving," she said getting ready with the finger again. "I wasn't yelling," he said but his eyes were distinctly on fire.

"Elvis, I'm trying to help you." "Help me? How is throwing me to the wolves helping me?"

"Stop it! I'm not throwing you to the wolves." "Yeah well I'm certain you're folks are chuffed that you're bringing me home!" "For your information, my mum suggested it," Georgie said staring him down. " _Your mum?"_ Elvis said like she was mad. "Yeah. Your mum and my mum put their heads together," Georgie said smirking at him. "This is not fair play," Elvis said, his jaw clenching. Georgie saw the clench and thought, _here we go!_ "I do hope there's some logic comin George because I'm startin to think the three of ya are mad!" "Elvis the only thing mad about me is that I still love you," Georgie said and turned away from him. "Ah come on!" Elvis said, now clearly irritated with the entire argument. "Does your dad know Georgie?" Elvis said trying not to resign himself to the inevitable. "He will," Georgie said not turning around yet.

"Oh fucking great then!" Elvis said throwing his hands up in the air. "Tell me again how this is supposed to be good for me." Georgie turned around then. "I'll be near you. You'll be near me. I need to make sure you don't pull anymore stunts Elvis because quite honestly, I can't take anymore." Elvis looked at her then. Suddenly feeling like a shit. "I told you before that was no stunt" "I know. I know you did it for me. I'm sorry I made it sound like you got shot because you were an arse. I know you did it for me. Please let me do this for you. Elvis, if we are to be together again, my family needs to be on board. My parents had dinner with your parents last night before they went home. "Well when was I being notified of this?" Elvis said wide-eyed and feeling completely out of the loop.

"Need to know basis, Captain. You didn't need to know last night. I'm telling you now. You're getting your briefing now."

Elvis sat there feeling like his face was turning every darn shade of red and purple. Knowing him, Georgie just waited for him to "simmer down." He let out a huge sigh. "What are my choices?" "None," Georgie said then smiled at him. "Elvis it will be fine. Believe me. My mum is impressed that you didn't turn your back on Laura. My dad can have his fit tonight. Marie will just be Marie and as you say, all is well in the world. Please. I need you and I need you to be well. I know who you are Elvis. You'll try to be out there doing some mad shit. You need to heal. Let me help you heal properly." Elvis put his head down then looked up at her. A slow smile emerging across his face. "Did I ever tell you how in love with you I am?" he finally said. "I know you love me. At least you won't have to come in the house through my bedroom window." They both laughed and Georgie moved to hold him.


	13. Chapter 13 Homecoming

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers!**

 **Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Ramping up to the end of OG2 and onward to OG3**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Homecoming**

Georgie made certain Elvis was seated properly and had made no attempt to dash into the driver's seat. Her heart ached for him. She knew this was difficult for him, needing to be dependent on someone. But, what better person for him to entrust himself to than the woman who loved him beyond his foibles. As she turned over the ignition she glanced at Elvis. He was looking at her, seated where he should be. She smiled at him warmly. He smiled. But said, "You've got a plan for escape right?" Georgie grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and shook her head. "Elvis, this is not escape and evasion. This is going home." He genuinely smiled then. Georgie was grateful. This was the first time since her plan began to unfold that he wasn't sullen.

"Spanner and the boys will extract me if need be," he said with mock authority. "Yeah! Right. Spanner and your boys are probably incommunicado right about now," Georgie said laughing. "And how would you possibly know that?" She just gave him the eye and pulled out of the parking space.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Elvis said looking out the side window. "What?" Georgie said slowing down and stopping. "Eleven o'clock wally sighting!" Elvis pointed across the car park. Sure enough Jamie was walking towards the hospital entrance. "Step on it George!" Elvis said. "No! Let's just get home." "No wait! Come on! Let me ave a bit of fun!" Georgie rolled her eyes but acquiesced, pulling up alongside Jamie. He did not recognize Elvis' car. "Do not open that window!" Georgie warned. "You mean this window?" Elvis said. Before Georgie could lock it down, there went Elvis pushing the button and down went the window. Jamie was busy looking at his watch. "Alright mate," Elvis called out. Jamie looked up then. "Ave ya had breakfast yet?" Elvis said good naturedly. Jamie almost had a personal accident. The look on his face almost sent Elvis into spasms but he conjured up all of his Special Forces fortitude and did not break. "I didn't get a chance to thank ya properly," Elvis managed to say with utmost confidence. "But I reckon we both got what we _really_ wanted eh?" he went on to say smugly as he placed his hand on Georgie's thigh. She closed her eyes briefly to quell her embarrassment, then thought _"yeah, you bastard!"_ and smiled at Jamie. Jamie, now seeing Georgie, turned crimson, assuming full well she had seen him in the cafeteria with Judy, what with Charlie acknowledging the pair.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jamie snarled. Elvis laughed at him. Jamie stared back. He could barely do much else. "Yes sir!" Elvis said gesturing with an irreverent salute. As Georgie began to pull away, Elvis stuck his head out the window and said, "Ya might want to change those trousers before you get on to work mate!" And they were off.

The two in the car were cackling. Georgie was looking in the rear view mirror and Elvis the side mirror. He tapped his hand on the dash like a drummer, "Oh Georgie! Fuck, that was hilarious!" He said, grabbing his side with one hand and wiping tears from his eyes with the other. Georgie could barely see straight to navigate the vehicle. "Stop!" she said between hiccoughs of laughter. "I can't see!" she said, now wiping at her eyes. The two of them releasing pent up hurt and worry all at once. It felt so good doing so together. They both looked at each other and Georgie punched Elvis in the arm. "What's that for?" he asked still grinning. "For making me almost wreck your car!" He laughed again and Georgie just shook her head and smiled.

As Georgie pulled up into the driveway she saw a curtain flit closed and looked over at Elvis. His face was passive but she could feel the tension radiating from him. She reached over and took his hand. "I love you," she said. Elvis looked towards the house, and then turned to Georgie. "Thank you," he simply said. Then he opened the car door. Georgie got out and moved around to be there for him if he needed her help. Suddenly the front door opened and out ran Lulu, followed by Charlie, then Grace. Elvis was shocked. He was just maneuvering himself out of the car to stand. He had so not expected this. "Welcome home!" Lulu said clearly pleased to see him. Elvis smiled at her, second guessing whether the nurse secretly drugged him before he left the hospital because he thought he was hallucinating. He faltered just a bit and Georgie was right there to help steady him. His body was understandably still weak. Yes, it was going to take some time.

"Hey Lulu," he said. She in turn moved next to him so she and Georgie were on each side. Elvis felt a little embarrassed but Georgie said through gritted teeth, "she's an ally." Elvis let out a breathy laugh and started to move forward. Charlie said, "The mad boss returns!" shaking Elvis' hand. "I'll get the bags," he went on to say as he moved to the back of the car. On the way up the front walk Grace was standing there. She smiled at Elvis and said, "welcome home Elvis."

She could not get over how he looked, pale and almost gaunt. Her heart was moved knowing he was like this because he saved Georgie. She could only imagine what his own mother must have felt seeing her son like this.

"Thank you," Elvis said. He did not know what to make of all the attention. Georgie rubbed his back with her hand and said softly, "see, I told ya." He looked down at her but did not know what to say. As they made their way through the front door and were completely inside a throng of people emerged from the front room and greeted him, "Welcome home Elvis!" He thought he would collapse from the surprise but Georgie kept her arm firmly around him and Charlie was right there as well. Elvis looked around and saw Spanner, Jackson and Spunky hoisting a bottle of beer in the air for him. He saw Fingers and Monk and Brains. But when he saw his parents, he almost lost it. _They were heading home last night!_ The biggest shock was his dad standing next to Max. The two men approached Elvis. Max extended his hand, "How are ya son?" _  
_


	14. Chapter 14 New Beginnings

**Thank you dear readers and those who take time to comment.**

 **You all are a true inspiration. I enjoy building the story of Elvis and Georgie. There was so much we missed. And such potential...**

 **Chapter 14**

 **New Beginnings with Family and Friends**

Elvis was sat on a chair in the lounge enjoying a generous portion of his mother's lasagna.

So much for the family dinner last night. They spent the time getting this whole celebration in order. He smiled inwardly. Coming here today was not at all what he expected. He wasn't even sure he deserved it, but somehow the folks here seemed to think so. As he was about to take another fork full, Grace approached him. She easily sat down next to him. "Keep eating," she said, "you need to put some meat back on you." Elvis smiled and swallowed. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said. "No. Thank you Elvis," Grace said. Elvis stared at her. Did he miss something? Grace placed her hands in her lap. "You saved Georgie. You've kept our girl alive. She loves you Elvis, and that's plenty for me." "I love her Grace. Always ave," he said placing the plate aside. "No, no, keep eating," she said handing the plate back to him. "You've been around my mother too long," he laughed. "She knows best," Grace said with a wink.

After a moment, Grace said, "Do you have any pictures of your daughter?" Elvis almost dropped his fork. "I do, yeah. On my phone." Grace held the plate for him. Elvis proceeded to scroll through his gallery. He tapped open a photo of Laura. Grace looked at the picture. She was mesmerized. The little darling was so cute. Her hair was light, but she was the image of Elvis. "She's precious" she said. Elvis was stunned. "And I'll bet quite the handful if she's anything like you," She said. Elvis grinned, "maybe a bit, yeah," he said. "You will bring her to visit, yeah?" "Of course," he said.

Lulu came over to them. "Lulu, want to see Laura?" "Yeah! Let me see." Grace handed her the phone. Lulu looked from the phone to Elvis. "She looks just like you!" "Poor kid," Elvis said laughing. "More like poor daddy. You're gonna have a time of it when she gets older," Grace said lightly. "Hmmmm," Elvis murmured.

Georgie joined them. "How are ya?" she asked Elvis. "Fine," he said. "Eat up. There's dessert too." "Yeah, you could use another plate!" Lulu said. "Haven't finished this one," Elvis said looking from one to the other. "Don't you think Laura looks like Elvis?" Lulu asked Georgie. Georgie looked at her then at Elvis. "Yeah. She does." "Would she be my niece?" Lulu asked. "She would, yeah," Georgie said smiling at Elvis. "I'm an aunt!" Lulu chirped. "Epic!"

Elvis laughed and almost choked. "Guess you won't be shaking anything today eh Elvis?" Lulu joked. "Uh, not today. Negative. Or any day really," Elvis said. "That would make me a _grandmother!"_ Grace suddenly said. "Mum!" Georgie said. "Well, it's true," Grace said, "See what you've done Elvis!" "Getting a bit dramatic aren't we Grace?" Elvis said just before taking another fork full. She touched his shoulder and gave a little squeeze, "I'm gonna get the desserts ready, come on Lulu, help me," Grace said and they were off.

Georgie sat down next to Elvis. "I gotta hand it to ya George. You kept the element of surprise." "Well, you always said surprise was an essential part of tactical maneuvers."

"My dad's giving your dad samples of scotch," George said. "Should prove interestin ," Elvis said. "I see Marie's got a thing for Fingers," Elvis noted. "She does, yeah," Georgie said. "I tried to warn her." "You're _no soldier_ _rule_?" Elvis laughed. "Doesn't work now does it Georgie?" "You're Special Forces remember? Only applies to squaddies," Georgie said and they looked at each other and laughed.

"Beats the hospital rations eh?" Charlie said walking over and handing Elvis a beer. They clinked their bottles and both took a hefty sip. "So Elvis, Spanner will be taking requests shortly but in the meantime you have to submit to a briefing." Charlie said. Elvis looked at Georgie. She was rubbing her hands together and looking around as if trying to locate someone. There they were – she gave whoever it was a nod and then focused back to Elvis and Charlie.

"What's goin on?" Elvis said with a bit of concern peaking in his voice. Spanner appeared. He was carrying 2 bottles of beer and had a zippered case tucked under his arm. He handed Georgie one of the bottles. "To Elvis!" he said and the three lifted their beers and then Elvis chimed in with his. After all four had taken a generous swallow and Georgie grimaced at the taste, Spanner got down to task. He proceeded to unzip the brief case. Elvis looked up at Charlie, who was somewhat smiling but clearly serious. _What the fuck!_ Elvis thought. Spanner looked down at him. "Orders from Whitehall boss." Elvis lost what little color he had remaining. Georgie took his plate away. Elvis wiped his mouth and destroyed the napkin in his fist. "Go on," he said. Spanner handed Elvis the folder. All three had eyes on him and he felt acutely uncomfortable.

He opened the folder. _…"On the order of Colonel….Captain Harte is assigned …"_ Elvis eyes scanned the document. Georgie was chewing her lower lip. Charlie crossed his arms in front of his chest and Spanner smiled his toothy grin. Elvis let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't quite sure what he expected to read in those orders, but this certainly was not it. He worried he would be relegated to some desk job until he mended and if he wasn't already somewhat mad, that would certainly do the trick.

"Well?" Georgie said anxiously. "Not one to be at a loss for words Elvis," Charlie said. "Boss" Spanner said.

"Do you three already know what's in this?" Elvis asked. "It's classified boss," Spanner said. Elvis gave him a withering look. "Classified my arse!" Elvis said. He looked at Charlie, "Did you know about this?" "That's an SF matter mate." Elvis looked at Georgie. She lifted her eyebrows but did not say a word. "Should we get you a good pencil sharpener?" Charlie said, trying to maintain a serious air. Elvis closed his eyes and started to chuckle, "Fuck sake!" "I think he'll need poopie bags," Georgie said. Elvis looked at Spanner. This could not be better by a long shot!

"You'll have to go to Hereford boss," he said. "Yeah. Yeah I will," Elvis said looking back at the file. "Do they have a picture?" Georgie asked clearly delighted for him. Elvis lifted a few pages, "Yeah, right here." His face lit up. "Pyro," he said and lifted the file up for them to see. Georgie put her arm around Elvis' shoulders and kissed him on the top of his head. He reached an arm around her waist. "To Pyro!" Spanner said and raised his beer. All four followed suit in the cheer and Elvis grinned from ear to ear. Spunky and Jackson then joined them. "We'll miss ya boss, but it's only temporary," Spunky said. Elvis nodded. He was so thrilled. He would be helping with military dog training at Hereford. That was the best possible assignment he could have been given.

Across the room, Marie stood watching them. She of course was not happy that Elvis was here. She stayed away from him so far and really had no intention of approaching him at all. To her dismay, she was the only one that felt that way. Oh she fancied him alright. She always found him handsome and fit. But he never once showed any interest in her. His heart belonged to Georgie and the rest of him for that matter. She hated that he had a rather keen intellect and knew what she was about. But he apparently never made any mention to Georgie or she would have been all over Marie like a rash from poison ivy. Yes. She better stay clear of him. Georgie loved him and there was no denying that.


	15. Chapter 15 It's Never Too Late

**Thank you to all readers. Humble gratitude to those who stop by and**

 **leave their comments. Elvis and Georgie's lives are changing and it's good they have each other...**

 **Chapter 15**

 **"It's Never Too Late"**

Marie stood at the glass door looking out at the back garden. She could hear the laughter and friendly banter swirling throughout the Lane home. Her mind was far removed from it all however. She was reliving a moment from her past. One that has haunted her for over two years, and now, like an open wound all over again…..

 _She saw them through this door, Georgie and Elvis. Standing out there together by the hedge. Close together in an intimate embrace. Kissing. Kissing deeply. Clearly passionate. Marie so wanting it to be her. His lips looked magnificent. She tore herself away and went into the kitchen to get a beer. As she was opening the fridge Georgie came in. "Hey," Georgie said. "Hey you," Marie shrugged reaching in for a bottle. "Could you get two more out?" Georgie asked, I'll be right back," and left the kitchen. "For you and Elvis?" Marie called after her. "Yeah. I'll be right down," Georgie said as she ran up the stairs. "I'll take them out," Marie said and popped the tops off. She went out the door and straight away towards Elvis. He was looking at the roses and turned thinking she was Georgie. He had a pleased smile on his face that quickly faded when he saw who it was. "Brought the beers out," she said handing one to Elvis. "Thanks," he said. She locked eyes on him as he reached for the bottle. Elvis looked past her wondering where Georgie was. Marie smirked at him. Elvis' eyes narrowed and he took a sip. Then he stared at her hard. His scrutiny was not pleasant. It startled Marie and she realized in that instant that this man could be really dangerous. And it excited her. She lifted her bottle but did not drink from it. She wanted him to know just what she was capable of if he would give her the chance. Instead, Elvis made it clear and pulled the trigger. "You're supposed to drink it!" Elvis said coldly, his face stone and walked away from her, heading towards the door. He purposely set his bottle of beer on the garden table and in no time at all was gone, as if an apparition._

 _Marie stood there shocked. She felt like she would faint. She felt like a total and complete arse._

 _How dare he walk away from her! She sorely realized, far too late, that she underestimated Elvis and that he was a force to be reckoned with._

"Hey babe!" Marie almost pitched forward as arms enveloped her from behind. "Shit!" she said. "Any way to greet a lonely soldier?" Fingers said, spinning her around to face him. "You scared the shit out of me!" she said. "Did I? Looks like ya seen a ghost!" he said. Marie just looked at him.

Georgie padded around the bedroom waiting for Elvis to finish his bath and come to bed. It was a long day for him and she knew he had to be exhausted, although he would never admit it. She had fluffed the bedding and pillows wanting him to have a comfortable and restful night's sleep. She clutched her pillow to her chest. The last time Elvis was with her in this bed was the day before their wedding.

" _We're getting married tomorrow…" They made love and professed their love and could not wait to be married._

Georgie wanted to start a new life with Elvis. He was right. It was never too late. He was her first true love. Her only love really and nothing could change that. After a subtle knock, she saw the door open and Elvis stepped inside. His hair was wet and tousled. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his neck. He was still trying to dry his hair. "That felt good!" he said. Georgie eyed him. "Where's your PJ's?" "What? Georgie, I don't own any PJ's let alone be wearin any!" She burst out laughing. "Well you can't be prancing about starkers!" "Never bothered ya before," he said with a smoldering undertone. "Your folks are in Lulu's room. She's in with Marie and my parents are next door. We only have one bathroom!" "And by some incredible turn of events I managed to make it in here undetected!" Elvis whispered loudly. Georgie laughed and flung her arms around him, pulling him close. "I love you," she said looking up at him. She drank in his handsome face then reached up on tip-toes to kiss him. Elvis was exhausted but he kissed her. He kissed her silly and felt quite silly himself. "Elvis," Georgie said breathlessly, "we need to get to bed." "I'm working on it," he said, barely breaking contact with her mouth. "No. I mean we need to go to bed and sleep," Georgie said, kissing him again then pulling back. Elvis groaned but understood the truth in what she was saying. He was knackered and was certain once his head hit that pillow. Gone.

At breakfast the following morning, the whole clan sat about enjoying a full, hearty meal. Grace and Giulia had been up early, each working on a different dish. Their combined talent in the kitchen was phenomenal. Elvis' parents would be leaving today and the meal was bitter sweet. He sat with them talking about everything that happened. How things were going in their lives. They were thrilled that he was given a temporary assignment that he would enjoy. He always loved dogs and obviously due to the nature of his work could not have one. Although he would be away from his brothers in arms, he would be joining with another, albeit a furry one. Max was even pleased for him. He realized over the past weeks that Elvis really was a good bloke. There was no question Georgie was happy and that meant the world to her parents.

Lulu enjoyed listening to all the stories. She was still chuffed about being an aunt. She wanted to know all about Pyro and could Elvis bring him home? He told her he had no further information to share. And, as everyone expected him to say, "most of what I will be doing there will be classified." Georgie smiled when he said that. Before, that statement used to elicit suspicion. Now it was a fact of life with Elvis.

Georgie sat next to Elvis. Elbows on the table, fingers laced together, she looked at him and smiled again. Today she would talk to him about her next plan.


	16. Chapter 16 An Enemy in Out Midst

**Hello readers! Hope you enjoy this. May need to engage your seat belts!**

 **Thanks again to everyone who has been following along and those leaving lovely comments Xx**

 **Chapter 16**

 **An Enemy in Our Midst**

Georgie was carrying a basket of laundry upstairs and as she rounded the corner of the hallway she noticed Marie standing outside of Georgie's bedroom. She had her hands on her hips and saying something but Georgie could not make out the words. Georgie tried not to make a sound as she wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Marie was just not acting right. Yeah, she doesn't like Elvis, never did really, but there was something more going on here. She noticed the door was partially open. Well of course, Elvis was expecting her to be bringing the basket up. He wanted to have his kit ready for when he was medically released to begin his temporary assignment.

As Georgie neared she could see that Marie was listening to something. She could tell by the way she was nodding her head back and forth mockingly. Suddenly, "I told you to get the fuck away from me!" she heard Elvis yell in an intimidating voice. Marie jumped and looked like she wished the floor would just consume her. Elvis was lit up about something and it did not sound good. Marie tried to back away as Elvis appeared at the doorway but he only slammed the door shut, making the walls shudder. Unfortunately for Marie, she backed right into Georgie and practically bounced off of the laundry basket. With that Georgie dropped the basket and said, "What's going on Marie?" "Nothing. He's a bastard!" Marie spat out and tried to walk away. "Oh hell no!" Georgie said grabbing her by the arm. "This ends now! Got me?" Marie struggled in vain to get out of Georgie's grasp. That was a mistake. That just reinforced to Georgie that something was terribly amiss.

Thankfully her parents and Lulu had gone shopping because this was going to be one hell of a showdown. "Open the door Elvis!" Georgie shouted. "Georgie! No!" Marie pleaded. "Elvis!" Georgie shouted all the louder. The door opened. Elvis was stood there. Completely calm, eerily calm. But rage was radiating from him. If his jaw clenched any further Georgie was certain he would grind his teeth down. "What's going on Marie?" Georgie said firmly, releasing her hold. "If you don't tell me, I'm gonna ask Elvis and he doesn't' lie!" Marie turned white then green. She looked at Elvis and wished she'd never tried to play him. He was the coldest, most ruthless bastard she ever met and she was completely out of his league. But Georgie wasn't. She was everything Elvis ever wanted in a woman.

She looked scared shitless but defiant. "I wanted him, OK!" Georgie was shocked. "I wanted him and he walked away from me like I was a bit of trash! I figured if I couldn't have him neither could you!" Georgie slapped her then, the bright red mark vividly expanding on Marie's cheek. "You're drunk!" Georgie spat. Marie touched her cheek and laughed in an odd way. "I really thought I had gotten rid of you!" She said to Elvis. He never flinched, not one flicker of recognition. "Meaning?" he said menacingly. "Think about it. How many calls dropped? How did you feel when she didn't answer or never called you back?" "Marie, what the fuck are you taking about?" Georgie said, now with anxiety peaking in her veins. But Elvis knew, he placed those calls. The calls that were blocked or went unanswered until he finally gave up assuming Georgie was truly done with him.

Georgie crossed her arms around her belly starting to feel a panic attack simmering. "You fucking bitch. You completely misguided piece of shit!" Elvis snarled. "I'm not interested in ya Marie. Not then, not now, not ever! Do you sync that?" His voice was like thunder. "How could you block those calls? Huh? You had no idea what had gone on and you had no right to interfere!" Georgie now realized what was being said as she felt hot and cold and terrified inside. "Marie!" Georgie wailed and dropped to her knees. Elvis immediately went to her and dropped to the floor taking Georgie in his arms. He rocked her back and forth as she held on to him like a child. Marie just stood there, tears streaming down her face. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Elvis said. "Do you have any idea what your sister has been through?" "I know what you put her through!" Marie countered. "Fuck sake! Yeah, alright, Yeah, I broke her heart and I've paid dearly for it. I hoped to mend it! But you! You perpetuated it and let her suffer! She went through hell in Kenya. She's still living those nightmares and now you drop this bomb.!"

Marie started to tremble. She felt like she would vomit and the alcohol had completely gone to her head. She fell to the floor and crawled toward them, pleading with Georgie to look at her.

Georgie was wrapped in Elvis' arms crying, no, sobbing because all of those memories were hitting her again with a vengeance. Elvis' heart was pounding and he was so worried. He slowly helped Georgie to her feet and guided her into the bedroom. As Marie tried to follow them in, Elvis took his foot and slammed the door shut. "What should I do?" Marie said from behind the door. "That's your problem." Elvis said and helped Georgie lie down. He reached for his phone and punched in Charlie's number.


	17. Chapter 17 PTSD

**Thank** **you lovely readers!**

 **It's been exciting writing this journey for Elvis and Georgie -**

 **Hope you enjoy! As always - feedback is most welcome and**

 **thank you!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **"PTSD"**

"Come on…come on!" Elvis said impatiently waiting for Charlie to answer. He began to cover Georgie with the duvet. She was trembling uncontrollably and moving in and out of lucidity. She had grabbed the edges of the duvet and pulled it up around her neck. Elvis touched the side of her face tenderly as he heard Charlie answer on the other end of the phone.

"Charlie!" Elvis said, "Listen up mate! I've got a situation here and I need your help!...

Yeah….the Lane's…I need ya ASAP mate!...well… let's just say Georgie and I were under some heavy fire and she's down…..Charlie! I'll explain when ya get here. Just move!" Elvis ended the call and placed his phone on the night table.

He looked at Georgie. She had stopped crying and the trembling had abated but she was not out of the woods by a long shot. She was mumbling. Elvis could not make out what she was saying but he said to her calmly, "Where are ya Georgie?" Her head was tossing from side to side. "No!..No please! No!" she cried out. Suddenly she sat up and began to punch at the air. Elvis allowed her to live through whatever it was until she finally fell back and started to sob again.

This time he held her hand and said, "I'm here. You're safe. You're safe Georgie." She squeezed his hand and then started to hyperventilate. "It's over Georgie. You're safe now. Just take slow, deep breaths." He could only imagine what she was going through. Elvis was never one to panic, but fuck; he was on the edge right about now. His heart ached for her. So much pain. So much undeserved pain.

He could see it at the hospital that she was struggling, but with the change in his condition, she was able to focus on him and put her issues aside for a while. The brilliant doctor thought getting her to leave the army would do the trick. She didn't really want to leave the army. She was confused. She had tried to throw herself into a wedding and marriage that she did not really want. He looked at his watch. Hopefully the Lane's would not be home any time soon. Elvis was fairly certain they had not seen Georgie quite like this since she returned home from Kenya. When they find out what set her off they will be devastated.

It is hard for civilians to understand what soldiers go through when they return home. Especially the ones who were engaged in particularly harrowing situations. It is often difficult to return to "normal" and switch off combat mode. Elvis found himself feeling detached and edgy on occasion. That was one thing he and Georgie understood about each other. They helped to ground each other and soften the transition. When Georgie was gone from his life two years ago he learned to find comfort in Laura, knowing she depended on him.

Georgie had been held captive. She was abused and beaten. Her life was threatened and she witnessed the murder of a fellow hostage. If Elvis had not rescued her, she would have been beheaded. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched her hand. "Elvis!" His eyes popped open.

Georgie was staring at him with a bewildered expression. "Georgie.." he said, and moved closer to her. She threw the duvet away from her. "What happened?" she said. "You had a flashback," Elvis said haltingly still holding her hand. Her eyes widened and she looked around the room, and then settled her gaze on him. He could see she was trying to piece together how she ended up in bed. Her hand shot to her head, "Marie!" she finally said. Elvis nodded. "I'm so sorry Elvis," she said. "Nothing to be sorry for George. It wasn't your fault." She started to cry again and Elvis was afraid she might be slipping back but said, "Go ahead, let it out babe, you need to let it out. You're safe. I'm here. I love you." His face was a portrait of despair and strength. She sat up and reached for him. Elvis embraced her and her tears dampened his shirt. He smiled into her hair. _She needs time_ Elvis thought. They held the embrace for a while and when she finally settled he kissed her cheek tenderly. He could feel she was relaxing.

"Oh Elvis, what am I going to do?" She whimpered. "What do you want to do?" he said softly, helping her to lean back on the pillows. "I wanted so much to talk to you today about my plans," she said still holding on to his hand to maintain contact with him. "We can talk about them George. Tell me," he said. She reached a hand up and wiped the tears from her face. Elvis leaned over and grabbed for tissues. George took them from him, "Thank you." He sat back down next to her and smiled. "I'm ready when you are" he said. "I… I wanted to re-enlist…" she said looking at him with sad eyes. Elvis watched her intently, "You want to rejoin the army?" "Yeah. That's what I wanted to do. Boss said they were getting ready to go to Syria. I don't know now." "What don't ya know?" "I don't know if they'll take me back like this…" "Like what George? Because you're suffering from PTSD?" She looked at him and started to cry again. "You're still a good soldier! You had PTSD before you quit, what two weeks ago? It just doesn't crawl away because you became a civilian. It takes time. I just want ya to know I'm here for ya. I'll do anything to defend your cause." She just looked at him. He was amazing. Always so calm. Always just what she needed. "I'm sorry Elvis. I'm sorry for what Marie did to you." "It wasn't your fault. She hurt both of us and that will never happen again," he said. He took her hand in both of his and gently kissed it.

Amidst the sweet moment of calm Elvis' phone pinged. He took a quick look. Charlie sent a text telling him he had arrived. Elvis sent back, _"Come on in we're upstairs."_ Georgie watched what he was doing, "What's going on?" she asked. "Charlie. I called him." "Elvis, please! He can't see me like this. It will ruin everything!" she said tightly. "Georgie, it's alright. He's an ally," and winked at her. "Elvis!" Charlie's voice was heard approaching. Elvis stood up but kept his eyes on Georgie, then he went to the door and opened it, "In here Charlie," he called out. He turned back to Georgie, "Does Charlie know about your plans?" Georgie shook her head, "No, I haven't talked to him yet." "Well, now's your chance," he said smiling at her.

Charlie pushed the door open tentatively, and then stepped inside the room. All the while his eyes darted between Elvis and Georgie. Elvis moved behind him, looked out in the hall, then closed the door and locked it.

"Mind telling me what's going on here mate?" Charlie asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What's the situation Elvis?" "Had a massive confrontation with Marie. We discovered she prevented my calls from getting through to Georgie after I fucked up. Was a bit of a shock," Elvis said, giving Charlie the _you know what I mean look_. "What?" Charlie said, now concentrating on Georgie. She had her head down when Charlie entered the room and now looked up at him. He could see she had been crying and appeared distraught but was trying to muster her courage to remain involved in the conversation. Elvis pulled the vanity seat out for Charlie to sit down and then moved to sit next to Georgie on the bed. "Lane," Charlie said, "How do you feel?" "I'm alright. Yeah," she said. Charlie studied her face and then looked at Elvis. "She's better now. Earlier, not so much," Elvis said putting his arm around her shoulder. Georgie looked at Elvis and was chewing her lower lip. Her face was blank.

She felt embarrassed. She felt sick. Her former boss was sitting across from her. She had been so excited earlier this morning when she was planning to talk to Elvis about wanting to re-enlist.

Hoping she could be with 2 Section again. Hoping Charlie would put in a good word and request her. Now she felt like that dream was dashed against rocks. Charlie knew about her psych evaluations. Maybe not the details, but he knew. The only person she had confided in since her return home was Elvis. She was not blaming him for calling Charlie. She understood that she was in an extremely bad place moments ago and that was not his fault. She would have called for help too if their circumstances had been reversed. "Georgie. It's alright," Elvis said.

"No…No it's not. I'm not alright," she said trying desperately not to cry. "Understood. You're a mess. Just like ya told me in the hospital," Elvis said rubbing her back. She started crying then and hating herself for doing so but she leaned into him. Elvis laid his head on top of hers and thought his heart would break. Charlie leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs. "Lane. Elvis is correct. It's alright. Believe me. If you carried on as if nothing ever happened to you we would be even more worried."

Elvis said, "Having PTSD does not mean you're broken. It means you've weathered the storm. Eventually George you'll say _I am the storm!_ "


	18. Chapter 18 Lovers, Best Mates and Family

**Thank you so much readers!**

 **And heartfelt gratitude to those who leave their lovely comments.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Lovers, Best Mates and Family**

Georgie decided she needed a warm soak in the tub…...

 _Charlie had departed for the base. He was going to look into Georgie returning to his section ASAP. He and Elvis both agreed the best treatment for Georgie was getting her back to doing what she loved and with folks who genuinely would cover her back. On the consent of Georgie, Charlie contacted Molly to garner her help and ideas on the matter. Surely the two women could share details that the men could not relate to. Some things were just better shared with your best mate. Charlie would do everything he could for Georgie and Elvis and he was confident with the help of his wife, he would succeed. He had stood in the background when Georgie's parents and Lulu returned home. To say it was a maelstrom was putting it mildly. They found Marie lying on her bedroom floor. An empty Jameson whiskey bottle on her dressing table. They were shocked when_ _they saw Charlie there._

 _….."What the fuck is this?" Max said as he was stood outside of Marie's bedroom. He almost had a heart attack when he heard Grace's screams following her discovery of Marie. Georgie had heard the screams as well and began to shudder. But Elvis was right there, holding her back. "It doesn't involve you," he said firmly. "I beg to differ," Georgie said trying to push past him. "Georgie. Don't!" he said not wavering. She stood in front of him. Looking up at him, her eyes searching his. "How does this not involve me? Or us for that matter!" She said placing her hands on her hips. "We both know she's pissed herself unconscious. That's what they're seeing now. You had no part in that. Marie has to face her own consequences. You have to take care of yourself. And it's my duty to help you do that," Elvis said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Charlie's out there. He can handle it," Elvis said and placed his arms around Georgie. She welcomed his embrace and leaned into his warm chest._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" Max said when he noticed Charlie in the hall. "Where's Georgie and Elvis?" "In Georgie's room Max. I think Marie is probably alright. Just passed out from drink," Charlie said. "Should we call an ambulance?" Grace said tearfully wringing her hands. Lulu was on her knees trying to roust Marie. "She's been getting pissed lately," Lulu said. "What do you mean?" Grace said stunned. "She's always enjoyed drinking but the past few days she's been hitting it pretty hard," Lulu said pushing at Marie's shoulder again. "Marie. Love, wake up," Grace said. Max took Charlie aside, "Come on. What the fuck is going on here?" Charlie cleared his throat and moved Max away from Georgie's bedroom door and further down the hall. "Look," Charlie said. "Elvis called me here. There was a confrontation between the three of them," Charlie said pointedly. "What does that mean?_ _Where's Georgie?" Max bellowed. "She's in her room with Elvis as I told you before Max, and she's staying put for now," Charlie said. "Listen you! This is my house and my family. Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do!" Max shouted, clearly fearful of what could possibly be unfolding here. "Max. Marie told them that she blocked Elvis' calls to Georgie after he didn't show up for the wedding," Charlie announced, watching Max's reaction. "What?" Max said flabbergasted. "You can't be fucking serious!" Max said, eyes wide and mouth agape._

" _Unfortunately Max I am dead serious and Georgie's reaction was not good," Charlie said grimly. "What the hell does that mean?" "It means Mr. Lane, that Georgie is still reeling from her experience in Kenya and now finding out her own sister undermined her relationship with the one man she truly loves, caused her to have a relapse of sorts," Charlie said placing his hands on his hips. Max stared at him wide-eyed. "Now Elvis has managed to help her and provide the comfort she needs, but Georgie cannot, I repeat cannot be subject to any further trauma! Now that young lady there," Charlie pointed towards Marie's room, "Needs to get her shit together because myself and Elvis do not, again I repeat, do not want Georgie to be troubled further. Is that understood?" Charlie said. Max was so stunned he was numb. How could this have ever happened? It always seemed strange that Elvis never tried to make any contact whatsoever with Georgie because it was crystal clear to everyone that the two were so deeply in love with each other…._

George poured extra bubble soap in the tub and smiled at the billowing cloud-like foam she would soon be sinking into. She took her robe off and let it fall to the floor. She slowly lifted her leg and tested the water with her foot. Satisfied the temperature was perfect she slowly lowered herself down and settled comfortably back. She exhaled a long sigh, the warmth of the water soothing her and relaxing her nicely. There was a subtle knock at the door. She knew who it was. She was expecting him. Elvis waited until she was ready. "Who's there?" Georgie teased. "Why, it's me. Were you expecting someone else?" Elvis returned with a chuckle.

"Oh, no. You're the one. The only one," she said smiling. She saw the door open and Elvis sauntering in with only his towel wrapped around him. He was smiling at her. Georgie never took her eyes from him. She was ever so grateful that Molly had suggested once the family brought Marie out of her oblivion that they all vacate the home and go out to dinner so that Georgie and Elvis could have some real alone time. For what they had gone through, they deserved it. "Could I borrow your towel?" Georgie said to Elvis with a twinkle in her eye.

"What? This towel?" he said and proceeded to unwrap himself and hand it to her….


	19. Chapter 19 True Love

**Thank you to everyone following our Elvis and Georgie on their journey**

 **Thank you for all the kind comments. They are an inspiration to me.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **True Love**

Elvis was stood at the window in Georgie's bedroom. There had been a beautiful sunrise and he was pleased to have witnessed it. It was mornings like this that he cherished most because he never knew if it would be the last. His career left him with a healthy appreciation for life, not knowing until the end of the day if he would be alive or dead in some remote part of the world behind enemy lines. This reality always gave him reason to live in the present moment. Right now, he was with Georgie. He looked over to where she was sound asleep. The sound of her gentle breathing calming to his ears. The past night they shared together was passionate and blissful. By the time her family returned home, they were both asleep in each other's arms, spent from their love making.

He thought about what Georgie had gone through. Last night she gave no indication of any nightmares. But he knew they could resurface and they always seemed to center on Abu from what George had confided in him. He regretted that Abu could only die once because if Elvis had his way, for what that fucker did to Georgie, once would never be enough. But if that was not all to trouble Georgie, her own sister inflicted unconscionable pain by preventing Elvis from contacting her. He did not really care what Marie thought of him or that she resented his rebuff. He owed her absolutely nothing. But he would not stand for her hurting Georgie. No, that was not acceptable. Elvis reminded himself that this issue was in the past. Right now, his focus was on Georgie and how she could move forward with her life. And more importantly, her life with him.

She mustered her fortitude and stood by him at the hospital when his life hung in the balance. Now he would remain steadfast for her. Georgie stirred and turned onto her side facing Elvis. He thought she looked precious, like an innocent child curled up and asleep without a care in the world. Oh how he wished that were so, because when she awakens, she will have her work cut out for her.

Elvis thought about how much she wanted to re-enlist. He could see in her eyes how much the prospect meant to her. Quite frankly he was astonished that she quit in the first place. That tosser made her quit. Thoughts of Jamie incited new ideas in his mind to go back to Manchester Hospital and wait him out in the car park. Elvis actually laughed out loud remembering the look on that shit hole's face. Suddenly he realized his stupid musings could awaken Georgie and he chided himself to steady on and just keep vigil until she awoke.

The conversation with the Lane's crept back into his mind. It actually went better than he had expected;

 _Before Charlie left he knocked on Georgie's door. Elvis waited for him to say "Me, Elvis," before unlocking and opening the door a crack. "It's alright. They're still working on Marie," Charlie said. Elvis opened the door and let him enter. Georgie was sitting on the edge of the bed_ _and instantly stood up. "Is she alright then?" Georgie asked, rubbing her hands together. "Yes. She will be fine. Perhaps a massive headache, but she's moving about," Charlie said. "I heard most of what went on between you and Max," Elvis said softly. "What was that?" Georgie said moving to the two men. Elvis, not being one to embrace dishonesty said, "I heard the exchange between Charlie and your dad. He's definitely on board with restraining Marie." "What the fuck does that mean?" George said. "It means she's not going to cause any more trouble," Charlie said. "By the way, Molly's planning to ring you tomorrow after the team beds down." Georgie's face lit up and she nodded. "Alright mate, how about the three of us move out and engage," Elvis said. Georgie looked up at him and giggled, then started to laugh. It felt good she thought._

 _Elvis looked down at her, "and this is amusing all of a sudden?" he said wondering where her head was presently. She laughed harder and grabbed his arm to stabilize herself. "Fuck sake!"_ _Elvis said looking at Charlie. Georgie was almost doubled over with laughter and gripped harder on Elvis' arm. Although he had no idea what had her in stitches he almost started to laugh as well because it felt so damn good to see her happy. "George, what is your problem?" Elvis said trying to stay upright as she kept pulling on his arm. Charlie was utterly amused by the whole exchange. "You." Georgie said. "Just you Captain Harte. With your let's engage!" She just about howled then. Poor Elvis. He just looked at her. How the fuck else was he supposed to say that? "Georgie, we need to move," he said and she almost fell on the floor. "Elvis!" she managed to say in between hiccoughs of laughter. "This is my family. Not your SF lads!" With that Charlie burst into laughter. Elvis stood there staring straight ahead with a bland expression on his face. "Let's try it this way. Let's go talk about you and me and Marie and the blue birds flying in the back yard!" with that George did end up on the floor completely convulsed in laughter. Charlie slapped Elvis on the back, "High marks there boss!" He said and could not restrain his own laughter. Elvis started to join in. Yes indeed it did feel good to see Georgie laughing instead of crying. It really was the best medicine._

" _I'm so sorry Elvis!" Georgie sputtered looking up at him. "Oh I needed this so much!" she said. Elvis crouched down beside her. "Well I'm so glad I could provide you this service" he said grinning at her. She grabbed onto him so he could help her stand up. She wiped the tears of joy from her face and then proceeded to wipe her hand on his sleeve. Elvis looked down at that and said, "You're welcome," and gave Charlie a look. "Get used to it mate," Charlie laughed, and then whispered loudly, "it gets worse!" Elvis pulled a face and looked at Georgie. "Any chance you're ready now?" She looked at him, "I love you Elvis." He smiled and said, "I love ya too," and kissed her head. "Let's do this!" Georgie said . "Alright Storm, let's move!"_

 _As the three walked into the hallway they could hear what one could describe as lively conversation taking place in Marie's bedroom. As they walked past the door, Elvis stopped and announced, "Excuse me. Georgie and I would like to speak with you all but not here. We'll be downstairs." With that he gestured for Georgie and Charlie to head downstairs._

 _Max and Grace looked at each other. Lulu shot up from where she was sitting and was ready to move out the door. Marie just sat on her bed, staring at nothing. "Marie!" Max said, "You owe Georgie and Elvis an apology." She blinked her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you certain he's not planning to kill me?" "Marie!" Grace gasped. "Nah, I think if Elvis was going to kill ya Marie, he would have done it already!" Lulu said and walked out of the room. Grace was wide-eyed looking at Max. "Let's go Marie!" he said and the three followed Lulu down the stairs._

 _Elvis and Georgie saw Charlie to the front door and bid him farewell, thanking him for his help and support. He assured them he would begin working on the necessary paperwork to set in motion Georgie's return to the army. The smile on her face was infectious and Elvis was definitely susceptible. They put an arm around each other's waist as Charlie walked towards his car. Then they turned and kissed then walked into the lounge._

 _Georgie was composed but Elvis knew this was going to be another stress for her. He stood behind her and had his hand on her shoulder, gently massaging her shoulder and neck. As the Lane's began to filter into the room, he lowered his hand but remained just behind her so she could feel the warmth of his body and strength. Grace immediately went to Georgie, "How are you love?" she asked deeply concerned. "I'm fine mum, Yeah," Georgie said as she reached out and touched her mother's arm. "Are you sure?" Max asked, also deeply concerned. "Yeah dad," she answered. Lulu had already sat herself on the sofa. Marie walked into the room not looking at anyone. She was heading towards the sofa as well and Max reached out and stopped her. She looked at him expressionless. "Your sister and Elvis are over here," Max said. Marie turned her gaze towards Georgie and Elvis but she did not give Elvis direct eye contact. She focused on Georgie. Marie walked over to them and when she was directly in front of Georgie she looked up. Tears began to stream from her eyes. Georgie felt a flash of pity for her, and then could feel the heat radiating from Elvis' body. She could tell he was livid. Georgie maintained direct eye contact with Marie. She needed to look this enemy in the face. How sad that the enemy was her own sister. Marie could see that Georgie was not going to react to her. Elvis on the other hand, she was not so certain. She ever so briefly flitted her eyes towards him. He was unreadable._

 _Suddenly, "I'm sorry Georgie. I'm sorry I didn't let Elvis contact you. I made a huge mistake. Please forgive me," she croaked out and started to cry. Georgie turned her head and looked up at Elvis. He was unreadable. "And," Georgie said. Marie looked startled but then realized what that meant. "I'm sorry Elvis." That was all she could bring herself to say to him. She was so utterly embarrassed for what she had done to him. "I accept your apology Marie," Georgie said, in time I'll be able to say I forgive you," Elvis said, "apology accepted."_

 _After the encounter with Marie. Georgie proceeded to inform her parents that she has every intention of re-joining the army. At first Grace was upset but realized that Georgie needed to do what made her happy. Max on the other hand was delighted for her. He was always proud of her serving in the military. He expressed his support. Both parents knew that Elvis would make certain that their girl would be safe. Even when he could not actually be with her._

Georgie began to stir. Elvis was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. She opened her eyes and squinted against the glare of the emerging sunlight. She saw Elvis and smiled, reaching a hand out to him. "Good morning beautiful!" He said tenderly. "Good morning…." She said.

"You slept well my love," he said. "I did. Yeah I did." She said stretching her arms in the air and reminding him of a cat. "Are we still alone?" She asked. "Uh, negative. But I can bring ya breakfast if ya like." "Yeah. I'd like that. There won't be many luxuries once I'm back in," she said stretching again. "Nah," Elvis said smiling at her. But ya ave me!"


	20. Chapter 20 Engaging the Enemy

**Thank you readers!**

 **Hope your enjoy! OOOh Elvis!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Engaging the Enemy**

Elvis made short order of the stairs and was down in no time, swinging himself around the banister and instantly into the kitchen. Marie heard that activity. There was only one person in the house that would come down the stairs like that. Her heart stopped for a moment.

She did not hear voices, so assumed Elvis was alone. She decided to stay put in the lounge for now. She was still leery of him. She kept remembering all the stories Georgie told them about his strength and stealth. He made a living out of neutralizing people, as Georgie put it. It was most unfortunate for Marie because these thoughts excited her.

She could hear him in there, bustling about and whistling. That happy fucking bastard! She could only surmise what went on in the house between the two of them while the family was out last evening. _"I hope Georgie got pregnant! He seems to be good for that sort of thing"_ she thought with a smirk. _"She would not be returning to the army any time soon if that were the case."_ The idea toyed in her mind and she was enthralled with it. Marie had texted Fingers, hoping to see him before they deployed to Syria. She was fairly certain nothing would be said beyond these walls about what had transpired here. Heaven forbid, if Fingers did find out, because he was like a town crier!

Marie could not give up the urge to look at Elvis. He was so fucking fit! She wrestled with her inner demons to stay away from him. But, she was swiftly losing that battle. She stood up and inched towards the kitchen. She peered through the crack in between the door hinges. Aww, he was making Georgie breakfast. And son of a bitch, he had a tray out to carry it upstairs to her!

Not expecting his combat skills, she almost bumped into the door when she heard, "What are ya doin Marie?" How in the hell did he know she was behind the door? Sensing her surprise by the way she tried to escape and then thought better of it, Elvis said, "A rat still smells like a rat."

"Haa!" Marie spat out, moving into the kitchen from behind the door. "I thought you forgave me you twat," she said reaching for a piece of bacon on one of the plates. Elvis's eyes tracked her every move. Marie thought he resembled a predator waiting to pounce, and she liked it.

She smirked at him.

"I said I accepted your apology. I did not say I forgave you," Elvis said, boring a hole through her with his stare. Marie shrugged and smiled at him, "A simple matter of words," she said. Elvis released a snarky laugh and said, "Tell me you're not that stupid Marie. I'll be working with dogs that have more sense than you." "You bastard!" Marie spat at him, "How dare you treat me like this!" Elvis was as cold as frost. "After what you did? I barely acknowledge that you fucking exit. So what do you expect?" he said. The tone of his voice sending a chill down her spine and she was ready to kill him.

"You, you fucking bastard!" she threw at him. Elvis laughed at her. "A simple matter of words," he said and turned away from her to rinse the skillet in the sink, but was aware of her every movement. Marie started to move towards him and when he turned back around she froze.

"You think you're too good for me!" She spat. "No. I _know_ I'm too good for you," he said, not looking at her. Not wanting to give her that level of respect. He was putting the finishing touches on the meal. "And Marie... I love Georgie," he said. With that she took her hand and pushed the tray from the counter, sending the breakfast onto the floor. Elvis eyed the mess and then slowly, his gaze slid to Marie.

She was so hoping he would physically lash out at her. Instead…

"You're crossing a very thin line here Marie," Elvis said. "Oh really? Are you gonna hurt me?" she said with venom and expectation in her voice. "Nah. You've already done that to yourself," Elvis said as he looked past her. "Good mornin Grace," he said.

Marie pitched forward, and then turned around abruptly to see her mother standing in the doorway. Grace looked like she had just swallowed dynamite!


	21. Chapter 21 Damage Control

**Thank you readers and dear reviewers!**

 **A bit of a twist in this chapter...**

 **Hope you enjoy ! please let me know :)**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Damage Control**

… _Georgie was tossing and turning…she was sweating profusely…the bed linens were damp….What was Elvis doing? ….He said he would try to make peace with Marie….._

 _Marie…..why do you hate me so much?….. You know I love the army!...why would you wish me to be pregnant and not able to go back now?…..He loves me….I love him…..please!...…..Don't do this…..Mum! Make them stop!..._

"Georgie!...Georgie!" Elvis said. "Stop it! Please!" Georgie screamed. "Hey! George!" Elvis said as she lunged forward and he caught her short of her falling from the side of the bed.

The sudden impact with his body brought her instantly awake. She was disoriented. Her heart was pounding so loud she could barely hear Elvis' voice. Slowly her mind allowed her to return to wakefulness. She could see Elvis' face. The concern there. He was sitting on the side of the bed. She could hear him saying something that sounded soothing and she could smell food.

"Fuck!" she said breathlessly. "Georgie, it was a dream," Elvis said. "What?" Georgie said dazed. She looked at him again. Then she saw the tray of food on the vanity. "You made breakfast," she said. Elvis laughed, "I told ya I was gonna. Obviously you fell back to sleep,"

"Asleep," she said. "Where's Marie?" She asked warily. "No clue. Why?" Elvis said. Georgie looked at the tray of food again. "Was she in the kitchen with you?" "No. Just me," Elvis said.

"You didn't see her behind the door then?" Georgie asked cautiously. "Uh, no. I didn't see anyone behind any door George," he said. Her hair was damp and sticking to her forehead.

"What in hell were you dreaming of anyway?" Elvis asked, concerned that things were perhaps more problematic that he had thought. Somehow this dream was different though, because she was asking about Marie.

"I need to go to the loo," Georgie said and scooted out of the bed. "Alright, I'll get things situated here," Elvis said and watched her shuffle out into the hall.

She looked at herself in the mirror, "You look like shit," she said to herself. She washed the remnants of perspiration off of her face, neck and upper chest. "It was a dream. Thank God it was a dream," she said to herself as she gave herself another hard look in the mirror. "He went to all that trouble, now get out there Lane."

When she returned to the bedroom Elvis had the bedding re-adjusted so she could sit back comfortably and enjoy her breakfast. She smiled as he turned and welcomed her back in. She reached up on her toes to kiss him and felt more relaxed. "Come on babe," he said. Georgie crawled onto the bed and sat herself back as he expected. Elvis brought the tray over and planted the legs on each side of her thighs. "Feel like eatin?" he asked. "Yeah, it looks really good," she said.

"It's not often I'm served breakfast in bed," she said her eyes looking over the food and then to Elvis. He smiled and said, "I seem to recall such an occasion in London a while back." "Was it a special occasion?" Georgie teased. "I thought it was," Elvis said stopping to look at her. He rested his hand on the edge of the tray. It was a special occasion alright. It was the morning after their first night together. He was watching her reaction, hoping she would agree with him.

Georgie put her hand on his. "I've never forgotten it," she said softly. Elvis beamed. He reached over and placed the napkin gently on her lap. She batted his hand away. "I hope you enjoy!" he said but noticed she was still a little unsettled. "Do ya want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Georgie looked at him as she reached for a piece of toast. She held the bread up in the air moving it around as she spoke.

"I dreamt that you and Marie had a row in the kitchen," Georgie said. "Who won?" Elvis asked with a half-smile. She looked at him, taking a bite. "Only you would ask that," she said. "Well, I'm always up for a good challenge," he said trying to get her to relax. "It was strange. As dreams usually are I suppose. Marie hoped I was pregnant and would not be able to go back to the army" Elvis' brows shot up. "You two were going at it pretty good. Of course, she was no match for your mouth." Elvis laughed. "Gotta be known for somethin," he said. "So it was pretty much home based. Nothing about Kenya?" Elvis asked, now serious. "No, not really, but it did make me feel like I do when I think about Kicki. That always haunts me," she said, her voice trailing off. Elvis said, "I know what's going on inside your head." She looked at him. "You know, that's the second time you said that to me. How could you possibly know what's going on inside my head about Kicki?" He pressed his lips together then looked away, sighing deeply. Georgie felt that he was remembering something as he returned his gaze to her. "Because I was captured once," he said. Georgie flushed, "What?" she whispered. "When?" "Early on. When my team had only been deployed for the second time. We found ourselves under heavy fire. It was brutal. Two of my men were killed. Myself and my other soldier were taken. "Oh Elvis," Georgie said now realizing his painful memory. "They had us literally hanging around for a while to wear us down. You know what I mean. Then the questioning started. Then the beatins. Since they weren't getting anywhere they decided to try and use us against each other." Elvis looked down at his hands. Georgie's heart ached for him. It was obvious what the outcome was. She placed her hand on his knee. Elvis looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. "I didn't tell them what they wanted to know and they killed him."

Georgie's eyes began to well with tears. "They laughed and said I would be next then left me alone with my dead soldier." Georgie was overcome and her hand shot to her mouth in horror. But she wanted him to continue. He had never shared anything like this with her before. "What happened?" she encouraged. Elvis let out a breathy laugh, "I managed to get the hidden blade out of the seam of my trousers and made short order of my jailer. I had enough time to grab Jacob's dog tags and get the fuck out of there. Those tags were only thing his family had for his funeral." Elvis' eyes were welling now. "He was a good soldier. He left a wife and baby behind. I'm just glad I wasn't the one that had to tell her." Georgie closed her eyes. The memory of Elvis telling her about Laura and his duty and wanting to give that little girl a life made so much more poignant now, knowing what he kept in his heart. "Those who survive always feel guilty Georgie. It's because we're human, and because we care. But I've learned it takes time and we must carry on. It honors those who died in our place." Georgie lifted the tray and moved it away. She reached for Elvis and they drew comfort from each other.


	22. Chapter 22 Choose Your Battles Wisely

**Thank you readers and lovely reviewers!**

 **...It's not a dream this time...**

 **but someone will be wishing it had been...**

 **Chapter 22**

 **"Choose Your Battles Wisely"**

"Marie! What are you doing there?"

Georgie's head shot up and she pushed at Elvis. _Behind the door! "_ What the fuck!" Elvis said as he looked at Georgie, and then went straight away to the door. He was surprised to see it was partially open and grabbed the door knob. He flung it wide open then, boldly surprising Marie and Grace on the other side. Grace had Marie by the arm as if pulling her away.

"What's goin on?" Elvis demanded. "I heard you two in there," Marie said. "You heard what?" Elvis said. "I'm sorry Elvis. Come on Marie, leave them alone," Grace coaxed. "No! I wanna know what she's up to," Elvis said. At this point Georgie was standing behind him, shell-shocked by the odd similarity to her dream. "I heard Georgie screaming and my name being said. I wanted to know what it was about," Marie said defensively. "And ya couldn't ave knocked then?" countered Elvis. Marie turned scarlet and Grace released her arm.

"It was open," Marie quickly answered. "Ah, and ya expect me to believe that?!" Elvis huffed.

"She's my sister. I thought she was in trouble." "And that's why ya came in to check on her eh?" Marie could see she was losing this battle already. "What happened Georgie?" Grace asked now becoming concerned about the way this was heading. "I had a dream. A nightmare," Georgie answered, finally sorting her emotions. "I never said I wished you were pregnant!" Marie said to her, completely ignoring Elvis. He in turn stared at her as though she were mad. "It was a dream Marie. An awful dreadful dream, OK?" Georgie said. "I don't hate you Georgie," Marie said. "I apologized!"

"Yeah. I know you did Marie. It was a dream. I'm sorry, OK? I was just telling Elvis about it."

"What?" Elvis burst out. "Nah. You're not apologizing Georgie. This is fuckin ridiculous! Let it go Marie and move on will ya?! I thought we made it clear the drama was to end."

"Elvis let them talk it out," Grace said. "This ain't talkin it out Grace. This is Marie sneakin about and stickin her nose where it don't belong," Elvis barked. Georgie looked up at him and touched his arm. "You're a bastard you know that?!" Marie snarled. "Marie don't do this, please!" Georgie pleaded. She could sense Elvis was doing everything he possibly could to maintain his composure and not explode. He was right. Marie had been sneaking around. That's how she discovered her the other day bothering Elvis just like this, outside the bedroom door. That day lit up like fireworks and she was worried the same would happen now. What drama could Marie possibly create today? And heaven forbid, another disclosure.

"What's it gonna take to end this huh?" Elvis said. "If ya were concerned about your sister, ya would have found some way to actually come in and see her but ya didn't. Ya were eaves droppin, it's that simple." Marie curled her lips at him. "Marie, please…" Georgie said again.

Instead, Marie now focused her attention on Elvis. He thrilled her and frightened her at the same time. She wanted to know what they were saying about her. A part of her truly was remorseful for what she did. In retaliating against Elvis she hurt her own sister. How did she ever think she could vie for Elvis' affections when it was so clear how much in love he and Georgie were. Her own mistake ate at her.

 _So help me, it's his entire fault. So fit!_ She thought to herself. Hell, she was eavesdropping. That bastard was right. He always was one step ahead of her. Marie did not know where it came from, but she had this deep compulsion to hurt him. "I'm sure they beat the shit out of you!" she said with venom in her voice, and as soon as the words escaped her mouth she was mortified!

Georgie gasped. There was a deafening silence. Then….Elvis spoke, "And I'm sure you'll never know what it's like to put your life on the line for someone else." With that said, Elvis walked away. Down the hall. Down the stairs and straight out the front door.

"Elvis!" Georgie cried out running after him…..

"I'm so sorry!" Marie wailed running behind Georgie…

"What have you done!?" Grace lamented as she clutched the banister.


	23. Chapter 23 Not So Sweet Dreams

**Thank you readers and kind reviewers!**

 **A bit of angst in this one I'm afraid...**

 **Chapter 23**

 **"Not So Sweet Dreams"**

As Georgie shot out the front door she could see the top of Elvis' head moving above the neighbor's hedges. He was moving at a fast pace then broke into a run. _"Oh no!"_ Georgie thought. _He's not really up for that yet!_ "Elvis!" she yelled and quickened her pace. She prayed a silent thank you that he had not taken off in his car, because the way he drives, he would be half way to London by now.

She realized he needed to release his anger and frustration and at least he was doing so in a productive way, but he was still recovering. Elvis was a deeply passionate man and when his passion and temper collided. Bam! She never feared him; on the contrary, she was passionate as well. When they did argue, sparks generally flew. However, Georgie wanted calm now. Elvis did not need this madness from Marie and neither did she. Georgie knew he was equally concerned about her and he told her about his experience to show her he truly did understand.

Georgie was so looking forward to returning to her career and being with Elvis.

Obviously Marie had heard everything. How could she be so cruel? Elvis did not deserve the verbal punch Marie delivered, and quite frankly, Marie was fortunate to still be standing. How could she neglect the fact that men died during that capture? Georgie understood what Elvis went through. She had been beaten during her captivity and knew that aspect was far worse for male captives. She shuddered knowing Elvis' sense of duty and he had been trained to withstand a high threshold of pain. There were parts of her own captivity that she refused to acknowledge, at least for now. Georgie tossed those memories to the back of her mind. Would Marie ever comprehend what Fingers could possibly be in danger of? "Elvis!" She yelled louder, almost panicking that she would lose sight of him.

Elvis could hear Georgie calling him but he did not stop. He just wanted to keep going. He would go as long as his body would cooperate. He needed to get away. It was not that he was running away from a problem. It was that he needed to find a solution. Elvis had been pent up in that hospital and now at the Lane's and he was feeling out of sorts. He was used to being physically active. He needed to regain his stamina. Elvis was so happy to be back with Georgie. He loved her beyond measure and it was obvious that she loved him in return. But was this going to work? Why Marie developed this warped sense that he would ever want her was ridiculous. Even on a bad day, Elvis was absolutely certain he would not take a second look at Marie. He never did anything to cause her delusions to fester. She was fucking mad.

What Marie said to him hurt. It actually hurt deeply. It took Elvis awhile to get over the nightmares surrounding Jacob's death. He kept in touch with his wife and always remembered their son's birthday. He knew Charlie and Spanner would always be there for Laura, should he buy the farm someday. They were a special family and Elvis so wanted Georgie to be a part of that with him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do miss!" Grace ground out. Marie was sat on the sofa twisting a lock of hair between both of her hands. A part of her relished her volley against Elvis and another monumentally regretted it. She knew she made a grave error in judgement. Grace paced back and forth in the lounge. "Well?!" Grace said. "Well what?" Marie countered. "What is wrong with you Marie? What have you become?" Grace said, sitting down and literally falling back in the chair. Marie just looked at her. She wanted to just disappear. "Why did you say that to Elvis?" "Because I heard him tell Georgie about a time when he was taken captive and they beat him." "Oh my God! Marie!" Grace said shocked. "How could you?!" "I don't know!" Marie wailed. "I just wanted to hurt him….and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry mum!" Marie flung herself towards Grace. Grace held her loosely in her arms, not certain who this young woman was and feeling the enormity of pain that must be heavy on Elvis' heart right now. Not to mention what Georgie must be going through. Elvis and Charlie both said she did not need to be exposed to further drama. "This is a nightmare…." Grace whispered tearfully.


	24. Chapter 24 Elvis' Solution

**Thank you so much for following this story of Elvis and Georgie**

 **Thank you to those who have taken their time to review/comment. Xx**

 **Chapter 24**

 **"Elvis' Solution"**

"Shit Elvis!" Georgie panted. "You are unreal!" She gasped as she reached out and grabbed his arm, bending over to recharge and catch her breath. He was leaning up against a building wall with one hand, panting himself. He looked at Georgie and laughed, "Aven't lost it yet George!" "I know you needed to do this, but you almost gave me a heart attack!" Elvis grinned at her. "AFT George." She proceeded to grab his arm with both hands and pull him away from the wall towards the curb to sit down. Elvis went along with her. _Damn that run felt_ _good!_ But Elvis was exhausted now. Georgie looked him over with concern, trying to assess if he was truly alright without causing a commotion because people were looking at them.

Elvis gave her a sideways glance and then looked around. "Where are we?" He asked resting his arms across his knees. "In the next county I should think," Georgie quipped. He laughed out loud then. "You OK?" Georgie asked tentatively. "Don't know George. Seems like everythins gone Pete Tong. I was hopin we could start a new life together." "And you don't feel that way now?" Georgie said feeling her heart constricting. "What do ya think about it?" Elvis said, now looking directly at her. "I know we love each other Elvis. I'm sorry about Marie. I honestly don't know what's happened to her." Georgie was stunned and worried.

"I think I need to go," Elvis said looking away, then down at his hands. "What?!" Georgie said unable to believe what he just said. "I need to get home to London, then on to Hereford." Georgie felt like she would faint. Elvis reached over and took her hand. "I'd like ya to come with me," he said. Georgie's heart flipped. "Neither one of us needs this bullshit from Marie. We both need to heal and she just keeps throwin salt on open wounds. I'm done!" Georgie clutched his hand. A tidal wave of relief flooded over her. "I truly appreciate your parent's hospitality, but I can't stay there another day." Georgie blanched but knew he was right. "Charlie should have your re-enlistment process pretty well completed. You'll just need to go in and pledge your oath," Elvis went on to say. He clearly had begun to work out a solution. "2 Section doesn't deploy for another three weeks, so that's plenty of time for us." "Have you talked to Charlie then?" Georgie asked, hopeful that she could get on.

"Nah, but I intend to when we get back to your place. Kind of left in a rush…..phone less" Elvis said smiling at her. Georgie's face lit up with a smile. "I'll head up to the base then until we're ready to leave," he said. Georgie frowned, "Well, if it's only a matter of one or two days couldn't you wait out with me at home?" Elvis gave her a look, "I'm tired of peeling potatoes for your mum," he said. They both roared. Elvis watched Georgie and saw the hurt in her eyes that he would leave her. "Seriously," he then said; now standing up tall and extending his hand down to help her up. "I'll check us into a room somewhere. You need to get outta there as well. We can have some time alone before you deploy to Syria and I head off to Hereford." Georgie reached up on her toes and they kissed. Softly, then deeply. Sealing their future plans.


	25. Chapter 25 The Future is Boundless

**Thank you readers and kind reviewers!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 25**

 ** **"The Future is Boundless"****

After Elvis and Georgie returned to the Lane's he got straight to task and phoned the Crowne Plaza in City Centre to secure a room for them. They both sorely needed time alone together and away from the dramatics that kept unfolding here. Georgie tugged her Bergen out of her closet and began to lay out all of the essentials she would need. Elvis' black duffel was already packed. He was always ready at a moment's notice and Georgie stood there eye balling it with her hands on her hips. Elvis noticed and grinned at her as he wrote down the confirmation number he was receiving over the phone. They wanted to have everything in order for when they announced to Georgie's parents that they were leaving. Elvis was trying to book a late check-in so Georgie could have a _hopefully_ nice dinner with the family before they departed. It was important to Georgie to wait until her father returned home from work.

Elvis could sense she was anxious about leaving but was confident she was with him on this. Once he completed the arrangements he went to Georgie and captured her in a loving embrace. She welcomed him warmly. "We're all set then George. Ready to check in at 2000," he said.

Georgie snuggled against his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "You OK?" he asked breathing in the perfumed scent of her hair. She looked up at him, "Yeah. I'm OK. That's perfect," she said smiling at him. "Good," Elvis said and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna ring Charlie now and see where things are then." Georgie nodded and smoothed her hair back.

Elvis was stood at the window waiting for Charlie to answer. Georgie placed a few more items alongside her growing essentials. "Charlie! Listen up, Georgie and I will be heading out to City Centre this evenin…yeah…it's time….so can ya tell me when she can come in?" Georgie sat down on the bed anxiously listening to Elvis talking to Charlie. It sounded promising and she held her palms together as if praying and placed her fingers against her lips. Elvis jotted a few things down in his pocket note pad…"Yeah…real good….thanks mate!" and he ended the call. Elvis turned around with a bright smile. He always looked energized when his plans were coming together. Georgie watched him intently; she loved his childlike relish at being a good problem solver. He teased her a bit by not saying anything straight away, and then he proceeded to sit down next to her. "We have one week," he finally said. "One week?" Georgie echoed. "Yeah. They want ya in two weeks before 2 Section deploys to get your kit in order and you up to snuff on the territory and drills. So that gives us one week to ourselves." Georgie felt a warm flush come over her. It was bitter sweet really. One week. They were just coming together and would soon part.

Elvis was gliding down the stairs when he heard the doorbell. He looked around and saw no one about so he opened the door a crack to see who it was. To his surprise it was Fingers. The squaddie cleaned up nicely and Elvis laughed inwardly assuming he was coming to pick up Marie for a date. He mustered all of his reserves to remain neutral. "Alright" Fingers greeted. He was equally surprised that Elvis opened the door. "Mate," Elvis nodded as he stepped aside allowing Fingers to enter. Fingers looked around as he moved inside. He often found Elvis to be a bit aloof. He was not sure if it was because he was a SF commander but Fingers had a deep respect for him and actually hoped Elvis would mentor him towards Selection. After his general unease lessened Fingers became his usual gregarious self. He walked around the foyer, eyes darting everywhere and rubbing his hands together. Elvis sensing his unease smiled at him and gestured towards the lounge. "Might as well ave a seat. Ave no idea where Marie is," he said.

Fingers grinned and headed into the lounge and plopped himself down on the sofa. Elvis stood in the doorway. He felt conflicted. He actually felt sorry for Fingers. Obviously Marie was a different person when they were together. Sadly, Elvis thought _"Fingers deserves better."_ He would not interfere however. Not unless he absolutely had to.

"Georgie! Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Lulu shrieked as she walked into the bathroom. Georgie jumped but then laughed when she recovered. "Ah, it's OK Lulu, I'll be out of here in short order." Lulu then noticed that Georgie was picking up her toiletries and placing them in a towel. "What are you doing?" Lulu asked haltingly. Georgie looked up at her in the mirror. "Just collecting my things," Georgie answered honestly. Lulu's face was a slide show of emotions. "Why?" she said. Georgie stopped and let out a deep sigh. She turned around to face Lulu straight on. "I can trust ya yeah?" Georgie asked. "Well, sure," Lulu said. "Please don't say anything. Elvis and I are leaving." Georgie said taking her hand and touching Lulu's arm.


	26. Chapter 26 A Moment's Peace

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

 **Perhaps, all is well in the world...**

 **Chapter 26**

 ** **"A Moment's Peace"****

Grace came down the stairs and saw Elvis standing at the doorway to the lounge. "Elvis, was someone at the door?" He turned and looked up towards her, "Yeah Grace, Fingers is here." "Oh! Let me tell Marie," Grace said as she turned around and started back up the stairs. "Marie!" She called out. Elvis turned his attention back to Fingers. "Ya want a beer?" Elvis asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes sir. I'd fancy one sir," Fingers said. "Relax," Elvis said and headed towards the kitchen. He pulled two cold ones out of the fridge and headed back to the lounge. Fingers immediately stood and accepted the opened bottle. Elvis gestured his towards Fingers, then took a generous swallow. Elvis watched as Fingers did the same and thought, _"Good bloke. You're gonna need it."_

Elvis took another swallow and watched his guest. Fingers was visibly nervous but trying to be cool about it. "Not much of a talker are ya sir?" he said, hoping he sounded humorous. Elvis let out a breathy laugh and said, "Somethin ya want to be talkin about?" Fingers fidgeted a bit more then he realized he had nothing to lose. "Well, I've been thinkin about Special Forces sir. It's always somethin I thought I'd be good at." "You reckon?" Elvis said taking down another swallow. His eyes never left Fingers. "I've been lookin at the requirements, yeah. I reckon I can do it!" Fingers said hoping he sounded confident. "Why?" Elvis asked, now sitting down and thoroughly intrigued by the conversation. That made Fingers more nervous. "Why? Sir?" he all but gulped. "Affirmative, why Special Forces?" Elvis said giving him a smug smile.

"Well, I thought I fancied the Paras, but I think SF is more to my liken." "Your liken?" Elvis drawled out. "Yes sir. Being infantry I think I'm better suited," Fingers said. "Don't fancy jumpin from aircraft then?" Elvis said good naturedly. That gave Fingers pause because he was not so confident he could read this bastard that well. Elvis was tough. He was honest. You better know what the fuck you're talking about. _Holy shit!_ Fingers thought. This bloke could either help or hinder his chances to even attempt Selection. _"Where the fuck was Marie?"_

"Are ya serious about Selection?" Elvis then said startling Fingers out of his internal rumblings. "Yes sir!" he said taking a huge swallow of beer then. "Good," Elvis said, "I'd fancy mentoring ya if that's what ya truly want to do." Fingers was shocked. _"What the fuck did he just say?"_ "Sir?" Fingers croaked. "Ya 'eard me," Elvis said. "Ya 'ave Syria comin up. Ya need to focus on that for now. We can talk again later, meantime get yourself in shape." Fingers nodded, and then broke into a huge smile. "Thank you sir." They both gestured their bottles at one another.

Suddenly Finger's phone chirped. Elvis smiled and sat back. He liked Fingers. He had a bit of a wild streak but so did Elvis. Couldn't fault a bloke for that. He watched Fingers answer whoever sent him a text and Elvis nursed his bottle. His mind drifted back to what had transpired in this very room earlier today…..

 _Grace and Marie were still in the lounge when Georgie and Elvis returned. Grace had decided that Marie's antics were going to end. She did not want her family ripped apart like this. "Georgie, love, is that you?" Grace called out as she looked around the corner. "Yeah mum, we're back" Georgie said. She looked up at Elvis as he closed the door. He placed his hand on_ _her shoulder and they walked towards Grace. "Oh thank God! Come here you two," Grace said as she reached to pull them both into a hug. Elvis of course towered over them and as he bent down he could see Marie standing there watching them. His eyes narrowed as he appraised her, knowing full well if she even attempted another volley of drama, he would be facing conjugal visits with Georgie from behind prison walls. Marie turned scarlet under Elvis' scrutiny and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm so sorry Elvis," Grace said. He turned his attention to Grace and Marie walked back into the lounge. There was no escape for her now. She just hoped it would not turn into Armageddon. "Thank you," Elvis said and glanced at Georgie._

 _Grace led them into the lounge. Georgie was startled to see Marie there and glared at her. _Grace stood herself in the center of the room and visually took in a wide sweep of everyone present. "Now. We're going to clear the air and this is going to stop. Do the three of ya hear me?" Grace said with unbridled authority. Georgie glanced at Elvis out of the corner of her eye. He was standing tall with his hands behind his back. Military style. She briefly closed her eyes and hoped he didn't explode. Grace noticed her reaction, "Are ya OK Georgie?" Grace said with concern. "Fine mum," Georgie said, glaring at Marie again. "I gave Marie a good talking to and she told me everything." "Everythin?" Elvis said blandly. Grace's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean Elvis?" "It means, everythin. How all this bullshit started. You're right though, it ends now," Elvis countered. Georgie was watching Marie to gauge whether she did tell their mother the truth about her mad attraction to Elvis.__

" _Did you tell mum that you fancied Elvis?" Georgie then said directly to her sister. Marie turned every shade of color in a paint store. "Yes. I told her," Marie said curtly, but it was more from her embarrassment._

" _High marks then," Elvis could not help saying. Georgie gave him a look. Grace moved next to Marie, "Go on then," she coaxed. Marie slowly walked towards Elvis. Georgie drilled a hole into her with her eyes mentally daring Marie to pull another stunt. "Elvis, I'm sorry that I prevented you from contacting Georgie and I'm sorry for what I said to you about being beaten." Marie's eyes were welling and now that she was looking him in the face and seeking his forgiveness, those horrible words that she uttered at him struck her to the core. The tears started to trickle down her face._

 _Elvis took in what she was saying to him and he could feel conflicting responses bubbling inside of him. He wanted this to end. He wanted peace with the family. He wanted Georgie to heal and feel safe here. He wanted to hurt Marie. He wanted her as far away from him as possible._

 _Finally, his hands dropped to his sides. "Apology accepted and I don't expect to be hearin another one from ya." Marie just stood there and felt a tidal wave of relief spread over her. _She was so relieved the tension was lifting because she was finding it difficult to breathe.__

" _I just want ya to know," Elvis went on to say, "Ya 'ave a chance with a good bloke. Fingers thinks the world of ya Marie. He's tryin hard to be a good soldier. Don't let him down." ..._

Fingers was grinning and looked up at Elvis. "It's Marie. She'll be down in a bit. She's primpin for me." Elvis chuckled. "Fancy another beer mate?"


	27. Chapter 27 Rules of Engagement

**Thank you to all who have followed along with Georgie and Elvis' story to date.**

 **I appreciate all of the kind reviews**

 **Probably two chapters left to go in this fic...**

 **Chapter 27**

 **"Rules of Engagement"**

Elvis returned with the beers. He could not get the bug out of his head that it seemed odd Fingers was here. There had been no mention of him coming over or that he was invited to dinner. Not that Elvis deserved any kind of report from anyone in the Lane household, but it just seemed odd to him. Grace never came back downstairs. She should be prepping for the meal. Lulu had gotten home about one half hour ago and was upstairs as well, probably sorting through her homework.

Elvis watched Fingers texting again, but noted this time he had a frown on his face. "Mate, are ya serious about Marie?" Elvis asked watching his reaction. Fingers looked up at Elvis grinning from ear to ear. When he took note of Elvis' expression the grin slowly faded away. "Well, we're gettin along alright," he said. "Ya two headin out on a date then?" "Yeah. I texted her earlier and told her I'd love to see her so we were gonna spend some time together," Fingers said tapping his phone against his hand. "And she's primpin for ya now?" Elvis said hearing an alarm going off in his head. "Yeah, something like that," Fingers said looking at his phone again. Elvis's wheels started turning. All of the women were upstairs. Georgie was packing but she should have had that finished a long time ago. There was no yelling or arguments that could be heard, but something was just not right. It was like the calm before a storm.

"So are ya gonna propose to Georgie again?" Fingers asked breaking the silence. Elvis smiled at him and did not have a chance to answer because Grace suddenly appeared in the doorway. Her behavior was just a bit flustered. Fingers stood up. "Fingers," Grace acknowledged. He responded with a nod "Hello Grace." Elvis' eyes narrowed and as he stepped aside to provide her with complete access to the room, he caught a glimpse of Georgie out of the corner of his eye standing on the stairs. "Fingers I'm sorry to tell ya this, but Marie won't be down to see ya."

He looked at her stunned, then to Elvis who had his lips pressed together. "But she texted me…" he looked down at his phone. Elvis felt enormously sorry for him. That bitch! "What is she, _ill_?" Elvis asked tightly. Grace blanched, "No, no, nothing like that really. She asked me to tell ya she'll call ya later." "She could talk to him now," Elvis said. "No. She's not going to do that now." "I reckon I better go then," Fingers said, looking at his phone one more time before shoving it in his back pocket. Elvis gave Grace the eye and looked out the doorway to the stairs. Georgie was gone. "Come on mate," Elvis said to Fingers and walked out of the room with him.

"It was good talkin with ya sir. Hope to get back in touch about the Forces," Fingers said. "Definitely!" Elvis said, and to Finger's surprise, he walked out the door with him. As they made their way towards the car, Elvis put his hand on Finger's shoulder turning him around and gave him a hard look. "Listen up, don't take that call later. If ya even get one." "Sir?"Fingers said trying to absorb what Elvis was saying to him. "Solid piece of advice? You deserve better!"

Georgie saw Elvis go out the door with Fingers. She ran into the kitchen, "Mum! What's goin on?" Grace was pulling pots out and turned to look at Georgie. "What do ya mean love?" "Fingers. He's leavin," "That's right. Marie did not want to see him. So I told him she would call him later." "What's goin on mum?" Georgie said with further determination. "Well she just didn't want to see him," Grace said rinsing vegetables in the sink. "Your dad should be home soon, how about helping me here." Georgie knew something was amiss. "I'll be right back," she said and went to the front door just as Elvis was coming back in. They almost collided with each other. "What the fuck is going on?" Georgie said through gritted teeth. "Rules of engagement," Elvis said with a forced smile. Georgie's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Need to know basis," Elvis said glancing at his watch. "You packed?" he asked. "Yes!" Georgie answered as Elvis looked around their perimeter. "Good." "Elvis!" she said again through gritted teeth and grabbed his arm. "Let's just say I _absolutely_ had to do it," he said taking her hand from his arm and kissing it. Georgie watched his every move. He looked up the stairs. "What was goin on up there?" "What's that supposed to mean?" Georgie said whispering loudly. "Why didn't Marie come down to see Fingers?" "How the hell do I know? I finished packing and then took a call from Boss about scheduling a session after I'm back in." "Seriously?" "Yeah! Seriously." Elvis walked with her towards the lounge.

"Is he gone?" Came Marie's voice from the stairs. "Who?" Elvis asked standing outside the lounge at this point and reaching for his beer as though he had not a care in the world. Georgie just _knew_ there was going to be a battle. _Rules of engagement_. "Ah, ya mean Fingers? Yeah, he was 'ere and now gone. We had a heart to heart about life, and…." Marie came thundering down the stairs. "What did you say to him?" "Not much truly. Not anythin you'd be interested in. Army stuff. Special Forces. Marriage proposals" Elvis said taking a hardy swallow of beer and giving Georgie a look. "If ya were that interested ya should have been down 'ere," He went on to say. Marie looked like she was going to spit. "Alright! He's gone. Apparently that's what ya wanted Marie, so back off!" Georgie said.

"What is this?" Grace shouted stomping out of the kitchen. Elvis looked at Georgie and raised his eyebrows murmuring, "I _absolutely_ had to do it." "This was supposed to have ended this morning!" Grace said. "Well apparently it hasn't," Elvis said. "Marie's not that interested in him" Grace said. "Yeah. He knows." Elvis said and put his arm around Georgie. "What's wrong with ya Marie?" Came Lulu's voice as she ran down the stairs. Marie stood there defiant as all hell. Elvis was certain of one thing in that very moment. She was not going to stand in front of him with _"tears_ " ever again. Georgie was getting out of here and she was getting out now…..

The front door opened and in came Max after a rather shit day at work…


	28. Chapter 28 Avoiding Collateral Damage

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

 **Your words are an inspiration to me.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **"Avoiding Collateral Damage"**

Max was grumbling as he came through the front door. All eyes were on him and Grace clutched her hand to her chest. Elvis drew Georgie closer and whispered into her ear, "Why couldn't this have been a champagne and skittles day?" In turn she abruptly elbowed him in the ribs. Fortunately it was on his good side. Elvis gave her a little squeeze, "Oi! I'm injured remember?" "Then don't make it worse!" Georgie said softly and pinched him on the arse. "I'm gonna remember that!" Elvis said. Max looked around at everybody, "What's all this?" "Marie's gone wonky again!" Lulu said sitting down on one of the steps. "Shut up!" Marie tossed at her. Max looked at Marie, then to Grace as if he just happened into an asylum.

"What the hell is wrong with this family?" Max said in utter frustration. "I was wonderin the very same thing," Elvis said under his breath. Georgie looked up at him and hoped he read her meaning loud and clear. He did of course but smiled at her anyway. He was so done with this madness. Max lumbered towards the lounge. All he wanted to do was sit down in his chair and get those damn shoes off of his feet. Georgie and Elvis moved aside for him. Max looked at them as he passed by, his expression screamed "You have got to be kidding me!"

Elvis wanted to keep moving and head upstairs to get their luggage but knew this unfortunate scenario had to play out. As Max settled himself in, Grace went to the kitchen to get a beer for him. She did not bother to offer Elvis one. "Are we done here?" Marie said to her mum. "Ya could put yourself to some good use and help me in here," Grace retorted. "Anything to get away from those two," Marie said thrusting her thumb towards Georgie and Elvis. "You're unreal!" Georgie said. "Oh. Right. You're the golden child," Marie said with a tone of mock flattery. _"Here we go again!_ What's your problem _now_ Marie?" Georgie said tightly. "Well it's certainly _not me_!" Marie shot back. "Fuck sake!" Elvis blurted out. "Nah, you're not a problem. _You're a fuckin lunatic_!" "Hey!" Max yelled, "Knock it off you three!" "See how he talks to me?!" Marie said throwing her hand up. _"Stop it!"_ Georgie snapped. "Why should I? I'm being made out to be a monster!" Marie screamed. "Well….." Elvis shrugged. Marie moved to strike him and Georgie grabbed her arm, pushing her back. Marie grabbed Georgie's wrist and tried to twist it and push her back. _"Stop it!"_ Grace shouted. Although Elvis was fully aware Georgie could easily take down Marie he was not having any more of this. He grabbed Georgie around the waist and as he pulled her back he swiftly pried Marie's hand from around her wrist. His actions startled Marie causing her to back pedal. She looked like she could spontaneously combust at any moment.

 _Elvis was locked and loaded now_. "So, you're not a problem Marie, eh?" Elvis threw at her. "Let's review. Ya come on to me like some slag and when I ignore ya I start gettin tarred with your brush. You kept me from contactin Georgie and ended up hurtin her as well. Ah, and what ya said about the beatin…You'll be 'appy to know they beat me within an inch of my life and I _welcomed_ takin that beatin," Elvis said drilling a finger into his chest, "I had hoped it would have kept my soldier alive because he had a wife and son at home waitin for him. They killed him anyway."

Tears were trickling down Georgie's cheeks and she tried to grab Elvis' arm to calm him down. He only stopped long enough to push the hair out of his eyes. Grace had tears in her eyes and so did Lulu. Lulu was now standing on the stairs gripping the railing so tightly her knuckles were white. Max was sitting there limp with his mouth agape. Marie was stood like stone.

"Your sister put her life on the line to help save someone and payed dearly for it. So the thanks she gets comin home to her family is ya continuin to stir this _pot of shit_! Ya better take a hard look at yourself Marie, cause what we're seein _ain't much_. I may have accepted your _apology_ but you _do not_ have my respect. You'll have to _earn that_!" Elvis was spent and wiped his hand down his face. "Max, Grace, Lulu… as much as Georgie and I wanted this to come out differently, I have no choice at this point but to tell ya. I'm leavin and I'm takin Georgie with me. "

"Like hell you are!" Max bellowed but still reeling from what Elvis had just shared. "Dad! Dad. It's true. I'm leavin." Georgie said taking hold of Elvis' hand and looking up at him. "Georgie! No!" Grace cried. "With or without Elvis I'm leavin. The army accepted my request to re-enlist. I'll be headin out to Syria with 2 Section in a couple of weeks." "So you're leavin for Syria. I thought you meant now," Grace said wiping her hands on her hips, glancing at Max. "I'm sorry mum, dad. I do mean now. _We_ mean now. We were gonna tell ya after dinner, but I really think it's best we go now. As much as I love you, I need to spend this time with Elvis. I need to heal and that's just not possible here," Georgie reached out and took her mum's hands in her own. Max's emotions were overwhelmed and he had to admit his household was like a war zone. Lulu went to Elvis and hugged him. She always liked him. In her eyes he was like a big brother to her. "I'm so sorry Elvis. For what happened to you. I know ya did your best," she said to him and he held her warmly, "Thank you Lulu."

All appeared to be heading in the proper direction…. then, "We never had these problems until Elvis came here!" Everyone looked over at Marie. She stood there with her arms across her chest. Georgie felt like she would faint. Would this ever stop with her? Grace marched over to Marie. "It's not Elvis' fault!" "Everything was fine until _you_ started acting up missy!" Grace raised her finger at Marie, "You are gonna find some way to straighten yourself up. You're a _disgrace_ to this family!" Marie was trembling, "That's not what you said upstairs!" "That was an hour ago. I don't give a toss what I said then. And you came down here acting like…"

"A bitch," George answered, filling in the blank. "If it weren't for Elvis, Marie, I wouldn't be alive. Maybe think about that. Maybe think ya had a chance with someone earlier and you blew it. _You need help_. Lay off the drink and get yourself a prescription for Prozac. Hopefully when I get back home on leave things will be different."

Georgie gave her parents hugs and kisses. Max shook Elvis' hand and Grace hugged him, "Keep taking good care of our girl!" She said to him. "I will," Elvis said smiling. They took Lulu into a group hug. She was crying. "I can't send any pictures, but I'll let ya know how things are goin with Pyro. As much as I can anyway," Elvis told her. Lulu beamed. "I know, I know. Classified," she said sing-songy. Elvis laughed, Yep!"

Elvis and Georgie left the lounge and as they walked passed Marie, Georgie said, "Please take care of yourself. I'd like to talk to that _best friend_ of mine again someday." Marie was defeated.

Elvis had his car packed. He was sitting in the driver's seat waiting for Georgie to come out.

When she did and saw him intending to drive she gave him the eye. He grinned at her. "Got a problem Corporal?" He said opening the window. "Just you!" She said laughing. As she got in and closed the door, Elvis leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love ya," he said softly. Georgie turned completely so she could face him straight on. "I love you too!" She said and they kissed tenderly before he started the engine. "All set?" Elvis asked. "Affirmative!" Georgie said. "Let's move!" Elvis said. They both grinned and Elvis pulled out of the driveway.


	29. Chapter 29 Until We Meet Again

**Chapter 29**

 ** **Until We Meet Again****

Elvis opened the door to their suite. No expense was barred for Georgie. There was a bottle of champagne chilling and delicious fruits arranged on fine china as he had requested. He would have added room service but the original plan was for them to have dinner with Georgie's family. They left before that could happen. On the way to the hotel, Georgie mentioned she had a taste for pizza and seeing that it would be a bit until check-in, Elvis was not about to turn down the opportunity. It would be a treat for both of them. He laughed to himself thinking about it now as he watched Georgie. Her face lit up as she entered and took in the appearance of the luxury room. "Wow!" she said, "Must be good to be a boss." Elvis grinned at her. "An occasional perk," He said. Georgie walked around the room and peaked in the bathroom. "This is really nice Elvis." "I'm glad ya like it," he said moving to the champagne and opening the bottle. Georgie watched as he filled their glasses, she held them as he did so. "Thank you George, for givin me a second chance," Elvis said tilting his glass towards hers. "One of my better decisions I reckon," she said taking a sip and peering at him from over the rim. He smiled and did the same.

They were both mending. One physically the other mentally and both provided the balm the other needed. The moment was peaceful and a welcomed contrast to the last few days. Elvis was good at compartmentalizing and tossed all of the drama from Marie by the wayside. In this moment all that mattered was that they were together. Georgie thought about Marie and her treachery during their ride to City Centre. She had not completely forgiven her, but hoped Marie would take care of herself and find a solution for her problems.

It was a clear and beautiful evening and fortunately they were able to check-in sooner than 2000 hours. Dusk was now upon them. Elvis opened the window drapes and a magnificent sunset of oranges and purples could be seen above the building tops. He turned around and saw Georgie gazing as well. She was walking towards him, reaching out. Elvis eagerly wrapped her in his arms. They hugged each other sending away all of the troubles that plagued them up to this point. Georgie snuggled against Elvis' chest and could hear the rhythmic sound of his heart beating. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling it washed over her. She recalled the very first time she rested against his chest listening to his heart beat, while his hand caressed her hair and back. She knew then how much he loved her and that she had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

Now the thought of his body warm and close sent a rush of desire through her. Elvis took his hand and swept Georgie's hair behind one ear. He dipped his head down and lifted her face towards him. Slowly his lips made contact with hers and they melted into each other tasting sweetness and ardor. The kiss was slow, deep and building their desire for one another. Georgie reached up and grabbed hold of his collar pulling him closer as he buried his hands in her hair holding her head and deepening the kiss. Elvis then reached down and began to lift her top. Georgie's nimble fingers worked methodically on his shirt buttons. Soon clothing was scattered at their feet. Elvis took Georgie in his arms as the sun completely moved below the horizon...

"I Georgie Lane, …swear…..I will be faithful….and will observe….all orders…over me." Elvis was stood in the back of the room witnessing Georgie's attestation. He was proud of her. It was a special moment. It meant the world to her and he felt lucky to be a part of it with her. The next vow he will hear from her lips will be when she takes him as her husband. They made plans during their short week together. Georgie would go to Syria with 2 Section and Elvis would complete his temporary assignment in Hereford. They would be apart physically, but their hearts were united. The army may dictate their whereabouts but they had each other's love and nothing or no one could take that away.

As Georgie completed her oath she looked up at Elvis and smiled. Her eyes were bright. He returned the smile. Charlie was standing off to the side and approached her saying, "Welcome back corporal!" Thank you sir!" Georgie replied. It would be time to soon part and say goodbye. She was _back in_ and she felt a rush of adrenaline. Elvis walked up to her as serious as he could possibly be. "Corporal," he said, smothering a smile. Georgie saluted him, then Charlie as well. Both officers returned the salute and Elvis beamed. Oh how he wanted to kiss her and she knew, hell she felt the same. Georgie would be staying at the base now until 2 Section deployed. Elvis' car was packed and waiting outside. They had to be discrete on military ground so walked side by side out into the courtyard and to Elvis' car. Charlie walked with them. "I leave ya in capable hands," Elvis said to her, glancing towards Charlie. "I know," she said smiling at both men. "Be safe!" Elvis said. "Yeah. I will. You as well. No stunts!" Georgie countered. "I'll do my best," Elvis said laughing. He stood tall as he opened the car door and looked at Georgie. "I love ya," he said softly. "I love you too," she replied. It was a little difficult to speak at the moment, she was touched with emotion. He ducked down into the driver's seat and closed the door. A drill team of soldiers were marching through the courtyard. Georgie felt a rush of sadness as he started the engine. Elvis looked out the window at her. "My Georgie," He said and her eyes were welling. As he pulled slowly away he watched her in the rear view mirror. She never took her eyes away from the car. As Elvis passed through the gate he put his hand to his lips then tossed her a kiss out the window. Georgie's face lit up with a grin as she captured the air borne sentiment and held it close to her heart.

 **THE END...**

 **Thank you to everyone who have read and followed along with this fic. I do not know if or when I will add a part 2 and address OG3 further. My stories are interdependent and I touched on elements of OG3 in "Who Dares Wins." Actually I will be returning to that fic shortly. Again, thank you for reading and for all of the wonderful comments that you graciously submitted. Xx**


End file.
